Neapolitan with an Extra Scoop of French Vanilla
by TheGreatHibiki
Summary: Wow, what could be worse, a sudden end of semester party, where four schools finest, usually meaning their oldest students, turns it into a frat party of epic proportions. Well how about a drunken Knight that got hooked up with a really quiet party girl? How could THAT go wrong?
1. First Aid

Wow, what could be worse, a sudden end of semester party, where four schools finest, usually meaning their oldest students, turns it into a frat party of epic proportions. Well how about a drunken Knight that got hooked up with a really quiet party girl? How could THAT go wrong? [JaunexNeo]

Neapolitan with an Extra Scoop of French Vanilla

by

Hibiki

Beta'd by

Hibiki and his iphone for days afterward.

Imagine you could have the rights to RWBY, but for the rest of your life, you would have to clean up every mess or problem created by every Rooster Teeth 'Million Dollars, But..." challenge accepted. Would it be worth it? Not for me.

RWBY is created by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.

Prologue: First Aid

-o0O0o-

The semester ended, in just over a months time the Vytal festival would start and the schools would use the students they brought to Beacon to fight in a tournament. The idea was that the schools would showcase their best and brightest stars, using the demonstrations to give confidence and hope to the countless civilians across Remnant who would be watching. What that meant was most groups from Shade, Atlas, and Haven were 4th year students, old enough to do anything an adult could do, and with Summer break here, a party of epic proportions erupted. It started off normally, but somewhere as the sun went down, the alcohol started to flow, and the Beacon lower years got caught in the cross hairs.

Neo's head HURT. Like the last time it hurt this bad was when Roman had tried to mix his own explosive dust kind of bad. She honestly couldn't remember what had happened after her tenth beer and she certainly couldn't remember how she had ended up in this bed next to a naked blonde guy that looked a bit on the young side for her tastes. But god his hair was SO blonde it HURT to even try and look at him against the desk lamp that provided the only light on this ungodly time of the morning. She gave a pained grunt, trying to burrow into his shoulder to keep not only warm but also keep his hair from hurting her bi-colored eyes.

"Head hurts?" He mumbled to her and she nodded, though incrementally. God she was still drunk but if the hangover was already this bad she really would hate herself tomorrow. But then he did something she did not expect, and in the coming months would absolutely hate him for.

Reaching over to cup her shoulder, his searing white aura enveloped her entire body, and in a flash of semblance, found herself feeling perfectly fine. No headache, no aches, no pain, even that little cold bug she had been getting was gone. Everything. Felt. Great. It was as if he had purified her entire body of anything that shouldn't belong. She smiled brilliantly, and decided to just shrug and curl up next to him again for more sleep. Why mess with a good thing, it wasn't as if it would matter much longer anyway. They could sort out this problem later.

After all, Cinder told her to mingle with the others, and it wasn't as if she had been the only one who had gotten friendly that night either. She was protected, so Neo didn't worry about the future, she was just content to go along with the flow.

But unbeknownst to them both, Jaune Arc's semblance, Aid, did more than just help. It really did purify the body of hazards. Things that would have made the girl have all sorts of problems at that moment but also later in life had been burned away from her body as Jaune's drunken release of his semblance hit her full force. Aid went for every foreign entity in her body it could detect and eradicated it. Until she had drawn in her next breath, Neo was for all intents and purposes the most healthiest person on the planet of Remnant. The problem with such an overwhelming blast of his power was that it also wasn't that selective either. Jaune's little sailors were passed over, given it was his DNA, but the almost fool proof contraceptive Neo had been using had ALSO been burned away by Aid, the mass of white healing energy thinking it an impurity. If anything, the semblance had made sure she was very healthy in that region.

So on that morning, without them meaning to, Jaune added an extra Scoop of French Vanilla to Neapolitan.

For Beacon, Vale, and hell even Remnant, this was a start of nearly nine months of the weirdest, funniest, cutest, scariest, craziest, and silliest event it had ever seen.

And god help the poor soul caught in the middle of it, Jaune Arc.

-o0O0o-

What am I doing!? I wasn't going to do this, I wasn't going to do some crazy zany dumb thing like this, but for some reason I saw some girl getting, at the confectionery next to where I work, what amounted to a Neapolitan ice cream sundae and she asked for an extra scoop of French Vanilla. My mind screamed 'idea!' and rebelled.

You know what it said? Know what it said, know what it said?

HEY, wouldn't that be funny, you've seen Ruby, Blake, Yang, Hell even a Pyrrha one where Jaune knocks up a girl by accident, so why not do your own?

I told my mind no! You need to behave because you already have two stories and you don't need a third one to clog up the works. That's part of what happened to my Naruto stuff!

My brain then replied too bad, because you know by talking to yourself like this about it you already admitted that you thought the idea and you might as well give up and write it.

So I was all like SHIT my brain is right, I just got owned because the idea was already stuck right there.

So I wrote the prologue. It's not great, in fact this is pure Crack fic as far as I am concerned. But if the interest is there I might update this in addition to Black Ranger and Forge of Life.

Damn Brain!


	2. Motion Sickness is a Very Common Problem

Wow, what could be worse, a sudden end of semester party, where four schools finest, usually meaning their oldest students, turns it into a frat party of epic proportions. Well how about a drunken Knight that got hooked up with a really quiet party girl? How could THAT go wrong?

Neapolitan with an Extra Scoop of French Vanilla

by

Hibiki

Beta'd by

Hibiki and his iphone for days afterward.

Imagine you could have the rights to RWBY, but for the rest of your life, you would have to clean up every mess or problem created by every Rooster Teeth 'Million Dollars, But..." challenge accepted. Would it be worth it? Not for me.

RWBY is created by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.

Chapter One: Motion Sickness is a Very Common Problem

-o0O0o-

Neo's everyday life was beginning to be effected by this bizarre issue that as of late kept coming up. And by coming up, she meant her lunch every time she got into a bullhead. Which was OFTEN. Between missions for her team under the guise of being students of Haven, or working the odd job for Roman, she was in and out of a shuttle at a pace that would kill a lesser person. As it was, it may kill her from starvation. Literally she couldn't keep any food down the moment the metal death traps began moving and the last time it happened Mercury had given her a look of disgust, when after a rude comment, she made sure her sickness ended up on him. Cinder had not taken that well and now the three of them were off an about while Neo was stuck hanging around Roman just in case things went bad at the White Fang recruitment. One mess was enough for the day, the woman had replied.

She snorted her distaste at the memory then quickly went back to nibbling on a pickle, which seemed to be the only thing she could hold down these days, and watched bored as Roman did his absolute best to almost insult every Faunas in the warehouse but somehow entice them to join none the less. She figured it was the big toy behind him more than anything. However she and Roman noticed the two right around the same time, a cat and monkey who seemed all of a sudden a bit more hesitant than their fellows. Roman's reaction was all the more volatile and spurned the cat to bring up her weapon, a huntress' weapon, and take out the lights. Pandemonium ensued and when it cleared a robot sized hole was left in the wall and her 'boss' was nowhere to be seen. Neo rolled her eyes and gestured to the big Faunas with the chainsaw that it was time to pull it up and bug out. The big man nodded and she hopped out the maw and followed the sounds of destruction while calling up a bullhead necessary for a typical Roman rescue. Which by the time she got there, Roman had trashed the paladin and was looking a little worse for wear. She noticed some familiar faces and quickly shifted her form to a black haired, green eyed version of herself and blocked Yang's attack with her parasol.

"Ladies, Ice Queen..." He drawled earning a scowl.

"Hey!" The Schnee girl yelled but Roman continued.

"-Always a pleasure! Neo, if you would..." She bowed, and formed an illusion to hide the fact Roman and she climbed aboard the awaiting bullhead and were out of range from the angry blonde and her team. The were out of sight only a moment when her self imposed illusion failed and she bent over to bomb pickle chunks onto a unfortunate noodle stand below them as they passed over.

"Jeez, I hear you were bad off, but if you feel that bad, maybe you should go see a doctor or something." Neo glared before she turned and heaved again. Enough was enough, he was probably right. Something had to give and she was tired of it being her esophagus.

-o0O0o-

What amounted to being the Torchwick lair sat a very specialized piece of equipment. A computer tied directly into the Vale city council's mainframe, meaning that they could officiate certain documents and forge many more. She had seen many documents run through the system, and to her surprise she had seen a familiar face in them. Apparently Jaune Arc had forged his way into Beacon. She put the file to the side and after a few minutes found an approximate document she could modify to give her an alias capable of seeing a doctor that WASN'T a complete quack. That meant solid records. That meant something A.I.M.S. Wouldn't question. She imputed her information quickly but remained caught on one last piece. As a orphan of menagerie she doubted she would be given the treatment she would want. That meant she needed a last name. Neapolitan Doe? Neapolitan Sundae?

Ugh, she was terrible with names. That's probably why she still had the god awful name given to her by the orphanage. She slipped into her thinking position, head hanging off the seat and legs in the air while she twirled in the big comfy chair in a way she knew Roman hated. For several minutes she idly thought about a name she could use but got no where closer to a response. Her two toned eyes caught sight of Jaune's now upside down transcript again and a thin eyebrow twitched. Using her toes she quickly typed 'Arc'. Neapolitan Arc. Even that was stupid, and what was she, ten? Crushing on her one night stand? Pu-lease. She snorted and prepared to remove the last name when an irate voice broke her concentration.

"NEO!" Her foot slipped and hit the wrong button, to her horror sending the information into the database. She stared dumbfounded until a cane pulled her into the correct sitting position. "How many times do I gotta tell ya sweetheart, don't hurt the leather!"

It was then Neapolitan Arc looked to Roman Torchwick and the man for once in his diminutive partner's presence felt like as screwed as he usually did when he had pissed off Cinder. Royally screwed.

"You know what? Do what ever you want. I think I have a few more Dust stores I need to knock over, anyway. Catch ya later." Torchwick didn't run, especially not from Neo. No. He was just walking really fast.

-o0O0o-

Dr. Church was an older man in his late sixties, his once red hair now gray and streaked white. His pale green eyes shone with a vibrancy as he worked on the final paperwork for the pharmacy that worked in part with the A.I.M.S. Center he personally ran in downtown Vale. No matter who said it, the man knew what he was doing, but for the life of him, the patient itinerary had him stumped something fierce.

"Rebecca, I know you were going to have this patient but if you may, I have a feeling I'll need to see Ms. Arc personally." Rebecca, a young deer faunas, nodded and moved to the next patient in the queue. She trusted the man implicitly, knowing him as long as she had, and had no qualms leaving the man to walk into the room holding a small multicolored haired and eyed girl. He didn't bat an eye at her coloration, merely turning to close the door before turning and giving a hello that Neo could not place the accent from. She had never heard it before in her life.

"Hello Ms. Arc, how are you today? My name is Dr. Leonard Church. What brings you in to my office?" The tone of his voice was calm and controlled soon Neo found herself relaxing and comfortable talking about the various ills that had befallen her. After a brief time, with the man writing various different things and checking her various functions with a stethoscope and various other items only making small hums and idle chitchat to prod more from her until she could not think of anything more to say. Finally using an Aura technique he ran his hand over her body, especially paying close attention to her abdomen. It was several minutes of him doing this before he finally sat and studied her for a moment.

"May I ask a few more, well personal questions? I do not mean to offend, but it will help me confirm my suspicions." Neo blanched but nodded. "Thank you. Are you, sexually active?"

Yes. She nodded.

"I see. Have you been with someone in the last two months?"

Yes.

"Did you use a contraceptive?"

Yes, the standard Huntress take that is given in all schools. Dr. Church looked to her age then nodded.

"Hmm. This one is a bit more obtrusive, but was the man you were with an Arc?"

Her eyes grew wide and she tensed for a moment before looking at the man with a droll look.

Yes, why do you think my name is Arc?

"Ah, there must be a paperwork mishap then, 'Mrs.' Arc." He once again didn't bat an eye when she flushed and tried to form something but no words came out. "But never you mind, I'll fix that once we are done here. So an Arc then. I think we found our culprit."

What do you mean? She looked perplexed.

"As you probably know, Arc's are renown for their semblance. Often asked to go into the medical field than huntsman training, Aid as it's called, is known for curing almost any disease inside the body. It can only been done every so often, but it's ability knows no known equal. Did you have your husband cure you of an illness any time around two months ago?

Yes, I had a cold coupled with a bad headache. He touched me with his aura active and afterward I felt better than I have for a while.

"Then it is as I thought." The man wrote a few more words leaving the blonde/brunette girl looking at him intently. "Tell me, have you ever met Joe Arc?" She shook her head. "Nickolas or June Arc?" Again no. "Hm. What about Jaune Arc?" In her eyes recognition flashed less than a moment was gone when she merely blinked but the man had caught it nonetheless. No.

What is all this about? She asked.

"Well congratulations are in order, Mrs Arc. You and your husband are pregnant." Dr. Church watched as the pale skinned girl gained more pallor and a little light left her eyes. "Aid, as most Arcs learn, will quickly nullify almost every contraceptive known to man. It's why most Arc women have large families. You're not the first Arc I have had in my office with the same problem. If unplanned pregnancies are to be an issue, may I suggest condoms?" She woodenly nodded. "Now I'll begin to supply you with the appropriate vitamins and suggested reading that you can get in the pharmacy and bookstore here in the A.I.M.S. Center. I am also going to have you come in next month, please have your husband accompany you then so we can go over any questions or concerns you will undoubtedly have."

She nodded again, clutching her umbrella with a white knuckle grip and absently took the slip of paper he had held out to her. She slowly wandered out and he shook his head at having to drop such a thing on her. He sighed shaking his head to the sky before picking up his scroll. He hit the speed dial for his secretary while rubbing his eyes from behind his glasses.

"Yes, Director?"

"Phyllis, could you put me through to Joe at our Patch office?"

"Of course Director, one moment." The line changed almost immediately to a ringing tone. By the third ring it was picked up.

"Arc Institute of Medical Science, Patch office, Joanne Arc speaking."

"Hello Joe."

"Uncle Lenny! How are you? How's Aunty Alice and Caroline? Wait, why are you doing that country doctor voice?" The man chuckled and dropped the accent. Immediately his voice went up a few octaves and sounded just like his cop brother minus that stupid accent HE tried to pull. Their sister hated when they were on the phone because she said they were indistinguishable from one another.

"My girls and I are doing just fine, Allison is out with HATR on a mission and Caroline is down in the preschool at the moment. As for the accent, you're never going to believe who just showed up in my office today, and I have to ask, is Jaune still at Beacon?"

"Uh, from last I heard from dad yeah, why?" There was a large pause. "What has my idiot brother done now?" Church sighed rubbing at his eyes again. He was getting too old for this shit.

"I think I better call your mother and father first, do you know if they are home?"

"Dad is out on a mission, but Mom got home a few days ago, I don't think she was going out for a few more days. Do you want me to call her for you?"

"No, I'll call June, I think it's best this comes from her brother, not her daughter."

"Dear god, what did Jaune do?"

"That my dear, remains to be seen. I'll talk to you tonight." They said there goodbyes then Leonard redialed his secretary.

"Yes sir?"

"Call Juniper Arc, tell her it's about her son Jaune. I'll take her return call in my office. Oh and let Rebecca know I need her to fill in while I take this. It's a family matter."

"Of course, Director."

Next Chapter: Ultimatum

-o0O0o-

Son of a BITCH! Damn you girl who got that sundae and damn you brain for thinking these things! Why do stories that should be side and once in a while writes be such fun and interesting things. It MUST be why this gets more interest in only a thousand words than my 13K BRNJR. Also Fuck yeah Church is here! And Allison too. So Feh! Crack fics are nice because you can be odd and no one will care. Until next time, Keep Moving Forward! ~Hibiki


	3. Ultimatum

Wow, what could be worse, a sudden end of semester party, where four schools finest, usually meaning their oldest students, turns it into a frat party of epic proportions. Well how about a drunken Knight that got hooked up with a really quiet party girl? How could THAT go wrong?

Neapolitan with an Extra Scoop of French Vanilla

by

Hibiki

Beta'd by

Hibiki and his iphone for days afterward.

Imagine you could have the rights to RWBY, but for the rest of your life, you would have to clean up every mess or problem created by every Rooster Teeth 'Million Dollars, But..." challenge accepted. Would it be worth it? Not for me.

RWBY is created by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.

Chapter Two: Ultimatum

-o0O0o-

Jaune Arc was a simple man. Depending on who you talked to at Beacon, they would say he had a simple way of thinking, a simpleton, or merely simplistic. He was the son of a soldier, who was the son of a soldier and so on. Simplicity was fact of life. The more complicated things were, the more chances things would falter. That way had been followed by Arc men since well as far back as they could remember being called Arcs. However, what this meant to the girls of RWBY and their friends that Jaune was pliable to do their bidding. It wasn't ever cruel, just a few random errands or requests that he could easily be maneuvered into, but it bordered on manipulation. They all guiltily knew it too.

However as of the start of the new semester, it all changed. He no longer seem squeamish when Yang tried her feminine wiles upon him, much to her ire. He now merely talked normally to Weiss Schnee, who still remained aloof for fear of it being another ploy to date her. Ruby was actually being reigned in by him, unable to go on her cookie binges he had use to get her, her puppy dog eyed begging being negated by a sudden adult tone he would take when she tried. Blake had been unable to stare him into uncomfortably doing what she asked, though due to the rarity of her ever asking anything of the man he merely did it with a small smile that had her slightly flustered and apologetic.

People were beginning to notice this new trend, but it didn't come to a head until Ren commented that Jaune had changed a few mannerisms. The magenta locked man had noticed that his leader was standing straighter nowadays, seemed more confident in his words and actions, and above all, had stood up to both Nora and Pyrrha on more than one occasion. To say that Jaune had won an argument with either female on his team was paramount to saying one of said girls would, out of the blue, both condemn and then completely give up pancakes and chocolate respectively, but the idea that he would even TRY had meant something had happened.

"It sounds like he got laid." Yang remarked as the combined total of S-N, RWBY, and -NPR tried to understand what had caused such a dramatic change in the blonde male. The group baulked at the idea, some looking rather uncomfortable with the notion that Jaune could have done such a thing, while the rest looked skeptical. The group watched as said person walked over to talk to Velvet for a moment, the two being rather cheerful and engrossed in whatever was being said. Pyrrha seemed to narrow her eyes as the faunas blushed and laughed at something the blonde gestured about. "Do you think he and Velv got it on like _rabbits_?" Yang's comment had spit-takes and groans. Some from the same people.

"Oh God, Yang, really?" Ruby cried out launching her half chewed cookie as her elder sister spouted out a classic Yang-ism, much to the utter disgust of Weiss.

"Don't spit on me!" Wiping the spittle covered crumbs from her jacket the platinum blond stared at her golden haired teammate. "While they seem very comfortable with one another, I can tell you that Velvet doesn't have any interest in the dunce. However I was sworn to secrecy so you can't pry for answers why, Yang." The brawler huffed but nodded before putting her chin upon her upraised palm.

"Well if not her then who?" Yang persisted.

"Why does it have to be someone has slept with him?" Blake finally entered the conversation. Yang smirked while Nora looked to her fellow fighter. Ren's back instinctively tensed as the loud mouths whispered together before looking to the faunas and as one intoned:

""You should know Blake(y), that all it takes is good _pussy_ to change a man's attitude."" Second spit-takes and actual choking happened this time. Blake was quite literally spitting mad, choking back on vile words that would probably change my rating of this story, with a blush that could rival the redness of Pyrrha's hair.

"YANG/NORA!" Erupted from the table, but as a sign of how often this happened not a single person looked over. It wasn't a normal day at Beacon unless one or both of them got shouted at.

"Language!" Pyrrha admonished.

"Really, Language?" Yang remarked. Pyrrha blushed harder.

"Sorry. It just slipped out." The spartan could only shrug. Yang's demeanor didn't stop.

"Well you know what didn't? His penis!" It was a veritable fountain show at the combined JNPR/RWBY table today that only the Bellagio could match as another spit-take blossomed forth.

"Jeez people, learn how to drink already!" Complained a neighboring table.

"REALLY, YANG?!" Weiss screeched. The heiress was just about done with all of it.

"Well look, has he had anyone call him? I mean if his phone rings and we're all here and it isn't his mommy, then it's gotta be a booty call."

"As if that dunce would..." Weiss began but then to their utter amazement, Jaune's scroll sitting at his usual spot between Ren and Pyrrha that had been left to talk to Velvet began ringing. It was loud enough to for the man to hear it and quickly say his goodbyes and race back to answer. But what was strange was the childlike voice singing the weirdest song they had ever heard as he traveled back.

 _Yum yum yum, yum yum yum...  
Ice cream, Ice cream_  
 _Strawberry, chocolate and vanilla~!_  
 _Ice cream, ice cream_  
 _I want my ice cream-!_

Jaune answered the phone quickly, his face flushed more than the exertion from running over to get his phone. But his smile was unmistakable as he answered as if to acknowledge what Yang had been saying.

"Hey! I didn't think you would call me." They all looked to each other, who would have a ring tone like that? Not to mention, weren't most calls on scrolls rather easy to hear? Whoever Jaune was talking to was quiet as he nodded to the silence.

"..."

"Wait, right now?" They blinked again as still no more sound came from his scroll.

"..." Jaune frowned.

"You sound upset, is everything alri-!" Jaune cut off, his eyes wide and he pulled his ear away from the device as if someone was yelling. The group looked from his head to the scroll like a pinball game trying to hear ANYTHING. It was still quiet. Was Jaune going insane, or were they?

"..."

"Sorry. I g-got it. Where?"

"..."

"Oh. Okay. Right, I'll be there shortly. I promise."

[CLICK] The other line ended the call, leaving Jaune paused as he looked at his scroll bewildered. The rest of the group just watched as he said quick farewells and ran out the door. So stunned that when they all realized that the object of their current gossip had just slipped out the door and perhaps they should follow him, it was too late and the man was long gone.

"Well... shit." Cardin remarked loudly watching how Jaune ran off from the next table over. "That's a booty call if I ever saw one." Yang merely pointed and silently bucked her chin in the direction as if saying 'Eh? Eh?"

"Uh Pyrrha, He said a naughty word, can I break his legs?" Pyrrha sighed shaking her head at Nora before looking to the ceiling.

"I don't suppose you all are going to drop that, are you?" The smirks on everyone's faces meant no. No they weren't.

-o0O0o-

Jaune didn't know what to expect when he entered the room team CENM (Cinnamon) was using for their stay at beacon. The last time he had been here he hadn't exactly been sober, nor had he stayed too long after he and the girl sitting on her bed waiting for him had talked about what he had assumed was a one time only thing.

She was still beautiful and quiet. Something that had enamored him during his less inhibited moment back during the party. But as he approached the seemingly occupied girl, there was something that caught him, something that had sparked something familiar. It was a look he could see on occasion in his partner, in Ruby, and yes, even in Weiss. There was something akin to uncertainty that felt all too familiar, something he could understand all too well that had him announce his presence at the door instead of walking in.

"Neo." She closed up, putting on a facade, as he made himself known, and if it wasn't for her eyes he would assume she was back to her normal aloof self. "Don't hide it, what's wrong?" She sighed, rubbing her forehead a moment before opening her scroll to it's wider more tablet form and began typing, bringing information up.

"...?"

"I remember. You had said that it was a nice mistake, but still a mistake. That we wouldn't see each other again after the Vytal festival, so there was no use in getting attached." In a way he understood, but in a way it still kind of stung that alcohol was the only excuse a girl like her to be with a guy like him. That's why her call was so out of the blue and had him racing over to find out what was going on.

"...?"

"The Arcs? Yeah, my family has always gone into one of two fields, as Huntsman or medical because of our aura abilities. My two of my sisters went into medical and the other five are going into..." He trailed off as she blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Uh yeah, I'm a middle child of eight. My family is big, I actually have fifty two cousins on the Arc side of the family." [BING!] He brought out his scroll and stared at the text. "Oh! Fifty four, Aunt Kalina just had twins!"

Neo just blinked at the number as he sent back a reply, her hand absently on her stomach. It seemed the Arc genes were... potent. She felt a little sick... actually that appeared to be actual sickness. Crap.

Jaune's eyes widened as Neo's pale skin turned green and knew that expression better than anyone. He had seen it on himself in the mirror too many times after a bad car trip or transit flight before his aura had been unlocked. He quickly helped her to the bathroom where he kept her hair from the bowl as she released whatever was in her stomach. Despite everything that did or didn't happen between them, worry still lanced his heart for her. It took a lot to make a huntress sick.

"..."

"Sorry, that was really hard to hear?" He questioned in hopes of her repeating what she mumbled into the porcelain throne. After a few moments of catching her breath, she finally lifted her head, her eyes red from exertion and what he could finally identify as fear.

"I'm pregnant." Oh. Oh shit.

-o0O0o-

"Okay so I think I got this. Am I right to say that because of my semblance that night the contraceptive didn't work?" Jaune was being rather calm about it, in a way it scared Neo more than a loud and hysterical Jaune would have. In fact the moment she had mentioned she was pregnant he had turned into this all serious rather analytical person she had heard he could be when faced with difficult questions. While they had never hung out before or after having sex with one another, she had seen his normal goofy, awkward side. Even had a laugh at his less than stellar moments. This more in control person was different and she couldn't be certain it was a good thing.

"..." She nodded.

"I probably don't have the right to ask. But, are you going to keep it?" The tone of his voice was hard to ignore. He did had a point, but it rather bothered her that he would even ask. Because no matter how much she thought about it, how much she had hated growing up in that petting zoo people called an orphanage with Roman, she couldn't see herself aborting. Perhaps those nuns had actually drilled something into her head, because the fact she could not bring herself to even think it. I mean, don't get her wrong, she was a killer, but she couldn't stand to think of killing a child, especially her own.

The nuns who had raised her had always said all children were precious, that it was the birth of life that made humanity, faunas and man alike, better than Grimm. Those nuns of course were idiots who had later been eaten by Grimm, the orphanage then forced to close, and the children thrown to the streets where she and Roman would go on to a life of crime. But still, apparently they had made an impact nonetheless.

"..." She nodded her head.

"I see. I'm glad." He seemed to relax a moment, and she saw the goofy Jaune pop up for a moment. It made her smile, if only a moment. "Don't worry, I'm not going to let you go through this alone. I promise to do everything I can to help you and this child. An Arc never goes back on his word."

"..." She really was thankful but she had to make sure. She was in too deep and too much relied on deception to do this any other way. "..."

"Of course I would. You can count on me for anything. But what is the other thing?" Neo finally gave a smile, the fear that lanced through his form made him think of those smiles his dad got when he did something wrong from his mom.

"..." She held the information she had been looking up before her sickness and reveal. What she held up, was his transcript. He looked hard. His ORIGINAL transcript. The one before a guy online named TWickedJack had spruced it up to meet Beacon standards. He paled.

"H-how did you get that?" He gulped. Did she mean to expose him and get him expelled because he had gotten her pregnant.

"..." She flipped the image to another, it looked like her I.D. "..."

"You know the guy who did it, he fixed up your I.D. as well so you could get better health insurance?" She nodded.

"..." Made a mistake? A slender finger pointed at her last name which was blank. An orphan he had to assume. She swiped it to a newer image of her I.D. The last name was filled. Neapolitan Arc.

"Neapolitan... Arc?" It took him a moment to click. He looked at it again noticing another change. "Mrs. Neapolitan Arc?"

"..." She gave a sweet smile and swiped again. Well a sweet smile if one was a piranha. He stared at the newest record. A marriage record. A marriage record between Neapolitan and Jaune Arc. With his signature from his transcript used to officiate it. "... ... ..."

"What?" His mind froze.

"..." wait wait wait. So-

"-Because of what the doctor said, in order to not let the fact you went illegally and because you can't change a document twice in a month because it would trip an alert you kept the Arc name? Therefore, to keep prying eyes from the error you had the hacker put this certificate together so it would show up on my record as well?"

"..." She nodded.

"So either I go along with this or if it is exposed as false, a hack will then display it along with my original transcript and I'll be shown to the world as a fraud?" Wow. This really sucked. So not only the hot girl he slept with was pregnant with his child, but was extorting him to keep the health privileges she had illicitly procured. Wow. This was a new low. Could this get any worse?

"..."

"So okay, now we're married. Your not going to abort the pregnancy so that means you are going to term, and will have the baby. Then what?" He was old enough to understand what was going on with his mom by the time she had Sapphire, his littlest sister, so he knew all that was going to happen. It seemed perhaps more than she did. She did seem to be a bit more spontaneous than even Ruby, and that was saying something.

"..." She gestured at the two of them. "..."

"So after the pregnancy, we divorce amicably and no one thinks the worse as Neapolitan goes on her own way from then Ex-hubby, Jaune Arc?"

She nodded.

"So what happens to the baby after we separate?" Neo shrugged after a moment. She really wasn't certain. Blackmailing him into doing this was about as far as she planned. She kinda always let Roman do the plotting. Stabbing people trying to kill her or Roman and getting her partner in crime out of his habitual sticky situations was her usual. This was so far beyond her comfort level she was absolutely dreading the rest but she had set her mind to it, so that was what it was going to be.

"..." She offered. After all, she came out alright, only slightly maladjusted, an orphanage was just fine.

"No, the child is mine as well. I cannot and will not abandon it." And he was back into his serious mode. Whatever. She didn't really care. After all, by the time she had the kid, the Vytal festival will be over and Beacon will have fallen. They would be going on to other things. She hated to say it, but he could and probably would be dead. She sighed. This is why she liked Roman planing things, because when she did she had to deal with the consequences. Jaune really was a nice man, but she doubted he would be ready for Cinder's plans, none of them would be. That WAS Cinder's plan, afterall.

She sighed at the thought occurred that she was going to have to tell Cinder as well of her unexpected turn of events, that was going to go over worse than Roman's recent failure. She could only hope that Cinder was a kid person like her, too. Otherwise it was all academic and she, the baby and, more than likely, Jaune were dead already.

"..." It was his life, if he lived. He could do whatever.

"I know, I'll probably have to drop out if that's the case. But if you are so certain it's what you want I won't stop you. I did promise and hell, I can't stop you even if I was a lying sack of shit. You tied it all together into a complete package." A complete package of lies. He thought bitterly. "Besides, like I would let my child go so easily unless the mother wanted the baby." Neo shook her head. He really was a good man. How he ended up in this mess, she would never know, but looking at his transcript, perhaps there was more to Jaune Arc than meets the eye.

" Anyway, think you are up to a quick jaunt into town?" She looked to him oddly as he began talking again. "We need to get some things to make this look legit. You really aren't for planning, are you?" He checked his scroll as she gave him the bird. "Just enough time to get the last two flights in and out of beacon. Great." He stared at her as he stood up, offering his hand. "Come on, _Dear_. We need to hurry." Well, well. So the knight COULD be snarky. If the thought of flying wasn't already making her sick, she might have found it attractive. As it was, it just pissed her off. She took his hand, giving him a sweet smile.

Oh, he was so going to be puked on.

-o0O0o-

Nickolas Arc was a happy man. His daughters were doing great in their classes, his last mission had finally paid off the rest of the house, finished off getting the graduate schools tuition set and ready for the his six girl's education, and Jaune had called earlier saying he had managed to score a scholarship at Beacon, surprising everyone that he had not only made it to the next year, but had improved to be recognized.

It meant that unless of an accident or act of god, he and the Missus could start working on saving up for their 3 month cruise to Vacuo's resort cities they had talked about since Sapphire, their youngest, had been born. His house had just come into view and all seemed fine, and it was then the usually calm composed voice of his wife broke over him as something few out of the den window and into the forest. It looked to be the couch, he knew that piece of furniture all too well. He hadn't had eight kids and a wife like Juniper with his lifestyle and not been acquainted with the sacred second bed of a man in trouble.

"NO! NOT MY BABY! HE'S TOO YOUNG!"

"Juniper!" He raced into the home to find her holding the crushed remains of a scroll, glaring at nothing in particular with a look that reminded him of when they found out they were having Laurel and it was his families semblance's fault. "Honey, what's wrong?" She moved to her comfort zone, the kitchen, grabbing a rag to clean the already spotless counter.

"My baby boy has not only been defiled by some brown and pink haired... _girl_ , but because of the ARC semblance knocked her up. Apparently, he did the right thing in marrying her..." Juniper Arc trailed off ripped her washcloth in half. "-without letting us know, letting me-us meet this girl FIRST, but most of all he did it without letting me plan a wedding!"

"Wait, Jaune got married and is having a baby with some girl?" Odd the lad he had talked to earlier had not mentioned something but... That's his boy! A chip right off the old block. Taught him everything he knew! Why did he suddenly feel like death was hanging over his head?

"Yes he did, and by the smile on your face, this doesn't seem to worry you like it should. You also are the one who told him all those dumb Arc pickup lines. Who knows what kind of girl he picked up with that trash!" Nickolas refused to say anything, being smart enough to know that defending the Arc way would end any chance of him living to the next day. Oh that last part rhymed. "Tomorrow we're heading to Vale, to see my brother and call Jaune and his... _wife_ in." He didn't think the word 'wife' could be said so coldly but there you go. "Somehow, this is all _your_ fault. You get the couch tonight."

"Honey, you threw the couch. It's is outside in the forest."

"Oh I know." She turned and went back to her kitchen. "I know."

"oh." Dammit. It was suppose to rain too. She hadn't been this mad since he the time he didn't catch Jaune peeing into an electrical plug until it was too late when the boy was two. He had to choose to heal his boy or _his boy_ with his semblance that year. He would have done it without question the way he did, but needless to say there was a reason there wasn't nine children blessed to Nickolas and Juniper and it WASN'T due to a broken wedding tackle.

If this was a repeat then Jaune was going to get the brunt of it and he was going along with whatever his wife wanted. A crack of thunder echoed in the valley as he stared at the couch looking all sad and lonely in the growing shade of the woods. Nickolas Arc wasn't a happy man.

-o0O0o-

Next Chapter: The New Mrs Arc

AN: Man Forge of life is being way more stubborn than I want it to be. Given it's the one of my three that's most closely following the actual RWBY storyline, and only barely getting away from canon it makes sense. What it doesn't make sense of, is how this can pop out so easily. I took a look at this story as a idea for the usually bad-ass portrayed Nicholas Arc (Coeur Al'Aran and his compatriots have all but cannoned that and Juniper Arc's name) turned into what you see here. And the rest followed. I'll be focusing all my efforts into getting a Forge of Life out soon. I also tried to minimize the size of my paragraphs as in many of these newer stories I have people saying they are to big. Never really been a problem before but it's so numerous I'm trying to fix it. Let me know how it looks. also just let me know if this is interesting or not... please?

Oh for the ringtone look up:  
TuTiTu Songs | Ice Cream Song | Songs for Children with Lyrics

Yes. Yes, I know.

Reviews:

Hermes tonsils: oh baby indeed.

Almondbutter: No, Crack. But I get ya! Eh Eh?


	4. The New Mrs Arc

Wow, what could be worse, a sudden end of semester party, where four schools finest, usually meaning their oldest students, turns it into a frat party of epic proportions. Well how about a drunken Knight that got hooked up with a really quiet party girl? How could THAT go wrong?

Neapolitan with an Extra Scoop of French Vanilla

by

Hibiki

Beta'd by

Hibiki and his iphone for days afterward. Please someone help me.

Imagine you could have the rights to RWBY, but for the rest of your life, you would have to clean up every mess or problem created by every Rooster Teeth 'Million Dollars, But..." challenge accepted. Would it be worth it? Not for me.

RWBY is created by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.

Chapter Two: The New Mrs Arc

-o0O0o-

Ruben Rosa had seen many couples come into his store over the last thirteen years. Most have this sparkle, this light that would make it nearly impossible to ever think that a Grimm could come near the city in how much they glow. Others are more nervous and reserved, but the moment the smiles threw out was when that special piece appeared. No one ever walked out of Rosa's store without the perfect piece to truly show their true feelings to another. He prided himself on that ability to read anyone. So when a man wearing a simple shirt came in talking to a girl much shorter than he in a way that screamed affection but not passion he walked over and produced his best 'happy' smile figuring he had them down and would finish his day with a good but simple sale. They walked past a set of hired goons who were keeping him and his store safe for the day.

"Hello sir, miss. How are you today? Welcome to Rosa's Fine Jewelry, how may I help you?"

"Yes, hello. I am looking for something for..." he trailed off as the girl tugged at the blonde's shirt by the price tag still attached. She didn't seem to say anything but the man nodded after a moment and the girl all but pranced over and began looking at some of the more shinier cases that of course were higher priced than he assumed the man before him could afford. Ruben walked over to return the girl back to the man's side using the teenager's dreaded line.

"So, are here shopping here with your father?" A blade sliding out out of the girl's parasol and towards his neck was a new response. He froze, terrified, as she glared. The guards all tensed, ready for action.

"Neo, stop!"

"..."

"He didn't realize. It's okay." The blonde man turned to Ruben and gave a look that had the store owner gulp in nerves. "Sir, I will have you apologize as this is my wife and soon to be mother of my child. We had to rush our ceremony because of our coming child and were looking to get our bands before we re-entered the wilds." The blade retracted as she stared at the man who had just dressed him down with a look of almost awe and Ruben gave a sigh of relief, now noticing the sword on the man's side. A hunter and his mate. Now Ruben wasn't Faunas, but his wife was, so he had taken to using some of her words. The jeweler was stunned by how off he was on the mark. His head really must not have been in the game.

"My apologies to you madam, My friend Tukson was killed yesterday, I must still be out of sorts. He was murdered in his own shop near here. Hence the security, I'm sure you understand."

"Of course. I am sorry to hear that, but that doesn't excuse the rudeness. Honey, lets go." The girl nodded, smirked, and latched onto the offered arm, giving Ruben a childish expression as they began walking away. He had never had people leave before buying before! His reputation was on the line. If word got out, he could be ruined!

"Wait! Please, allow me to make it up to you by offering a discount." The blonde man paused before looking to the small pink and brown haired girl. "10... no 20% off!" She finally nodded and they returned. Ruben held in his sigh of relief.

"Very well. We are looking for an engagement ring for her and marriage bands for both of us. Sturdy, not too flashy, but pretty enough for her. You must understand that they need to be well made because of our job?"

"Yes of course. I have just the line. Hunters and Huntress' have been in before and I have made a complete set of courtship, engagement, and marriage rings. Some of my huntress brand engagement rings even have dust stones set instead of a jewel. Flash bang crystals, fire crystals for a quick grenade, even ones that can shoot a bullet once or twice if need be. Would you like to see?"

The man and woman smirked at one another. There was the spark he had missed. He really was out of it.

"Yes."

-o0O0o-

She really hadn't stopped admiring how the rings looked on her hand as they walked towards the VTOL pad that took students to and from Vale. The simple platinum bands they wore only accented her engagement ring, a rather sturdy platinum band but the almost glowing pink diamond like dust crystal sat in lieu of a diamond. Jaune didn't mind the silence, it allowed him a small moment to try and come to terms with everything. He really hadn't had a moment to really stop and think about any of it yet.

Two months ago, she traded their contact information with the thought that if something came up they could contact each other. Then she had all but disappeared off the face of the earth until he had received her call this afternoon. Never had he assumed it was to mention she was pregnant. It was still rather surreal for him to think that in a few months she would give birth to HIS child. He needed time to try and wrap his head around it, but the short walk back to the shuttle ride to Beacon wasn't going to be enough. He sighed, his hands fidgeting with the extra Lien in his pocket from purchasing the rings as a good discount. Maybe if they had more time they could have stopped for dinner or a movie or something. There was that new Spruce Willis movie out.

"...?" She cocked her head to the side, a thin eyebrow raised in question. He shrugged.

"Well my dad gave me the account just in case the 'Arc charm' got me in trouble. I never realized what he meant until now. It has enough to get us a good chunk of the way through your pregnancy and also had enough buy the rings to 'make an honest man of me.' as my mom would put it. Even before that discount he gave us." He replied honestly. He really didn't have anything left to try and bravado through with her.

"..." She looked reproachful.

"Look, say what you will about my inability to be suave but take a good look at where we are, okay?" Jaune annoyed, and took her hand emphasizing her ring finger with his own. "While it isn't perfect, and you probably hate me right now, until you say otherwise you will have me here, doing everything I can to make you happy. So not being suave means exactly zilch. Because even if it is a lie, you are my wife. As a man, I can do no less than be faithful." The vehemence in his oath had her blush against her nature as a small flutter tainted her heart. He really was a good man, she thought to herself. Way more honest than she could ever think of being. The closest she could be to honesty was she could honestly admit to not being happy with any of the events since she had learned of being pregnant, but at the same time. that overwhelming vote of security and warmth made her smile a real sincere smile at him for the first time. She gave his hand a squeeze which he returned with a smile of his own.

"..." She looked apologetic but could not drop the smile on her face. She really did like how the rings looked on her fingers and there was just something about them that made her smile despite everything. She seriously hadn't thought she was one of those girly girls who giggled and laughed at rings and weddings and all that crap. What the hell.

"It's okay, I knew you can't help it, I use to have the same problem all the time before I got my aura unlocked." She raised an eyebrow before casing her gaze lower. Was it the kid being sick because of him that made her so sick? She doubted it, but she could still blame him. She gave a giggle. She'd probably be blaming him for a lot, soon.

"Well look what the cat dragged in Em, our long lost teammate." A almost condescending voice broke over the two. Turning, they found themselves before the remainder of team CENM. "Mighty comfortable in his arms there." Jaune and Neo separated quickly, blushing something fierce.

"I thought you told us it wasn't that serious, Neo." The teal haired girl remarked. The leader seemed to be putting things together, Jaune had done the same look many times before and knew it was only a matter of time before they were outed.

"...?" Neo asked, Jaune nodded.

"Sure, I understand you needing to talk to them. I'm still trying to figure out what I will tell Pyrrha and the others." Cinder's eyes seemed to shine at the mention of the red haired Mistral champion but said nothing until Neo was away from the man as they walked a ways away.

"Explain, now." Cinder's voice and glowing eyes broke no argument and for once Neo was glad to be out on the streets in public. She quickly went through the information as quickly as she could, watching stunned reactions from Mercury and Emerald, and even a moment of stunned silence on Cinder's part.

"Well this puts a damper on our festivities. I'm not pleased to hear this Neo." Cinder commented. She looked almost angry enough to burn her alive in the street, dammed of the consequences. But then her frown turned into a smile. "But perhaps we can make this work in our favor. In fact this should allow you to get closer to one if not all of the potential candidates, seeing as he is her partner and he's friends with the others. If we can buy you some time to get over this little... issue, it could also add a little more chaos within the group we've been watching. Perhaps your failure is a good thing, though we will have to wait and see. I'll just need to call Adam and see what we can do to delay the festival." Neo nodded her thanks.

"Oh think nothing of it, my dear. It's good to have a break every now and then. At least Roman should be happy, I hear he's having some issues down south. We still have things to do, so do go run along to your darling husband, just keep in mind where and WHO you should be focused on." Neo's answering nod wasn't as forceful this time, she knew a threat when she heard one. They returned to the blonde waiting patiently on the bench, standing to return to Neo's side once she neared. "Jaune, is it?" He nodded.

"Yes, Jaune Arc. And you are?" He seemed at a loss, trying to remember her name. Cinder smiled at the simple expression on his face. Oh yes, he wasn't a threat at all. Just like they had all summarized after Neo's first transgression with him.

"Cinder. Take GOOD care of our little Neo, won't you?" He nodded honestly, Neo realized he DIDN'T know what a threat was.

"Of course. You can keep from worrying with me there. I'll make sure nothing happens to her, I promise."

"You better tell Ruby and the others before I do, got it!" Emerald remarked. He did remember the girl hanging around RWBY sometimes. He nodded uncomfortably realizing he wouldn't be able to pull off waiting to tell his friends. All thoughts of that disappeared as a hand clamped down on his shoulder. Almost painfully and found him looking in to stone eyes of a killer. At least that's what the air around the silver haired boy felt like.

"You've mucked some things up, bub. I'm not real happy about that." Mercury was rather intimidating up close. "So do the right thing. Otherwise I'll be forced to put my foot through your face." Jaune could only nod, understanding blatant threatening easily. His reply was greeted by the suddenly indifferent gray colored teammate of his wife, who let go and returned to the female duo watching him wearily. They all waved in varying degrees before letting the two Arcs go. Once out of sight, the two relaxed, for various different yet similar reasons.

"Well, if my team takes it as well as yours Nora might actually let me out of the coma in time for the birth." Neo rolled her eyes then widened them looking at her scroll and the time listed. She pointed.

"The last shuttle leaves in three minutes! Crap! Hurry!" Jaune announced, taking her hand in his and they raced. She should have been annoyed by him pulling her along, but the light hit her rings again and all she could do was smile. She'd worry about the other things once she was back in her room and in bed at Beacon.

-o0O0o-

"Pick up the pace kiddies, I was suppose to be in the barn ten minutes ago!" The pilot announced, barely muffled by her Atlesian styled helmet as she waited for the couple racing towards the VTOL pad she and her ship was parked at. They were red faced from running as Jaune hopped into the Bullhead, turning quickly to help Neo into the VTOL. "Alright, strap in and we'll be at Beacon in no time." The pair nodded, Neo holding a sick bag ready for the return flight. Jaune was of two minds at the thought. One, it would be good to have Neo back on solid ground before she blew chunks on him... again. The other meant having he was one step closer to having to tell the others. How do you tell people who trust you with their lives that your suddenly married a day after you embarrassingly tried serenade Weiss Schnee to go to a dance that would kick off the start of the Vytal Festivities? And were having a kid with a girl they barely knew!

[Wher-ert Wher-ert Wher-ert!] An alert began sounding in the cockpit causing their pilot to run back and slip into her seat harness with practiced profession, latching in as she pulled plugged her helmet back into the C&F systems. As she finished buckling in she casually toggled a comm line. It only took her seconds for the whole process and Jaune had to admire her capability.

"Vessel Four Seven Niner currently in Vale airspace, this is Flight Command. We have a level one Distress signal. Immediate response is necessary." Came a voice over the loud speaker.

"What's going on?" Jaune called out but received a finger in the air in the classic 'one moment' sign as the pilot flicked a few switches with her other hand.

"This is Four Seven Niner receiving, go ahead Command." The pilot called into her mic, hitting another switch to make the response her ears only. Jaune and Neo waited on baited breath. "HDB Forty klicks North Northeast from my location, I copy that." She began flicking various buttons, bringing up a map on the screen next to her helmeted face, a blinking red mark glowed far further north than Jaune had ever been before. "Understood. I have two kittens in the back, they got teeth but they aren't grown yet." She nodded to herself. "Copy, command. They'll assist as required. Rendezvous with mark in ten. Over and out."

"What's going on?" Jaune announced loudly as the bullhead rose up from the ground much faster than normal, it's engines screaming as the ship rose and spun in a northern direction.

"We've got a Hunter in trouble about 25 miles into Forever Fall. No time to drop you two off, we're going to give them a ride, fight to them if need be, and we're going tits to the wall to get there before they croak!" Jaune blanched as the pilot pushed the throttle forward all the way and Neo compressed into him by sheer G-force more than comfort. She looked... REALLY not good, the sick bag in a death grip, as they rocketed over Beacon and over the red forest, the canopy a blur of momentary red against the dark stormy night sky.

"I thought it was 'balls to the wall'!" He wheezed out against the strain.

"Do I look like I got balls, kid?" The pilot commented as she pushed the ship faster than he thought it was possible. He refrained from answering, trying to help Neo open the bag lest his new shirt gain a layer of vomit and end up the same way as his hoodie had. It would just be the next problem in a ever growing pile of issues this day was piling on. What more could go wrong?

-o0O0o-

"Yes sir. I understand sir." He hung up the scroll, watching as his brethren continued to unload crate after crate of dust to be loaded onto the train cars. He looked to the human who he had been dealing with also was hanging up as well. "Roman."

"You're the one Taurus is sending? Damn shame, you're the one I hate the least." The man merely shrugged in response, to be fair the feeling was mutual. "What will you need?"

"One of the dust crates and the spare bomb. Adam is supplying one of the stealth shuttles we stole. It will be here in thirty minutes."

"Alright. Fair enough, the goods will be ready by the time it gets here." Roman walked forward, telling a trio of soldiers the orders, before loudly announcing to the rest of the chamber. "Listen up, boys and girls, because I'm only saying this once! We are getting a reprieve from having to deal with one another. Isn't that GREAT! Apparently something has come up that will delay our use of this stuff by months, meaning we're going to finish up what we have right now and then we vamoose.

"Also, a mission has been given to Perry here, that will help give us the time needed to fix the problem. So if any of you want to be helpful, go talk to him. As for me, once I have a nice long shower to get the animal stink out, I've got to talk to a dear friend of mine who just screwed _everything_ up." Roman didn't look happy, and Perry didn't think the stress of bending his cane was safe for the weapon part of it. But all that could happen was the dirty human would blow himself up. And blowing up rotten humans was always alright in his book.

-o0O0o-

Next Chapter: Amity's fall and the ScareQrow

AN: Once again I find myself before the title Neapolitan with an Extra Scoop of French Vanilla. There is something all too much fun about this story, perhaps it's because I can write it without the worry of does it blend with the story we've been given and the freedom allows it and thus me FAR more range of motion?

Or maybe I just like writing crazy like and prefer insanity and foolery over structure and happening.

Also... here's a chapter that isn't as funny, but more world building than the rest. After all, can't all be funny. That comes later. Not my favorite chapter thus far, but of course it had to be done. I'm setting up the pieces and building up the parts. Please let me know how this went, more later. On to working on BRNJR.

Reviews:

theycallmebeanz: Indeed it is. Always always always pick the couch men, especially in a relationship if it's at that level.

Almondbutter: Yes, be sorry for Jaune, but also be sorry for Neo. June is pretty easy going so long as things go her way. I picture Neo being the same. That might be too many game hens in the house.

Nep: Thanks. I'll be trying.

Water Clarity: : )

patleon909: Don't die, I need my readers! :P Juniper's reactions will be coming. I just need to do a tad bit more in Beacon before the outside world gets a crack at my crack... paring. O_0 Look More!

JMK2: Or will Neo convert Jaune? *ominous stare* Dun Dun DUN~!

Masterblaze201: Uh. Ta-da~! There you go!

Blu3 Fir3: _This is a fantastic story._ YAY! _The grammar and spelling are a little wonky at times_ *sigh* I'm sorry. I'm trying. Dang it! I'll keep trying. Darn grammar.

Guest: Well 'Joe' is short for Joanne, one of the two of Jaune's sisters who went into the medical field. Leonard 'Lenny' Church is Jaune and Joe's uncle from their mother's side. So far you have Laurel (oldest) Joanne (? child) Jaune (middle bottom child) and Sapphire (Youngest child). As for when Juniper and Nickolas make it to Vale? Not next chapter, but soon. After all. Pyrrha still doesn't know Jaune is now married with a kid on the way after all. *Chuckles Evilly*

Amvmaster: Woot. Glad your liking it. Hope that continues.


	5. Amity's fall and the ScareQrow

Wow, what could be worse, a sudden end of semester party, where four schools finest, usually meaning their oldest students, turns it into a frat party of epic proportions. Well how about a drunken Knight that got hooked up with a really quiet party girl? How could THAT go wrong?

Neapolitan with an Extra Scoop of French Vanilla

by

Hibiki

Beta'd by

Hibiki and his iphone for days afterward. Maybe. Can someone please help me.

Imagine you could have the rights to RWBY, but for the rest of your life, you would have to clean up every mess or problem created by every Rooster Teeth 'Million Dollars, But..." challenge accepted. Would it be worth it? Not for me.

RWBY is created by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.

 **There is a poll on my page about this story and the possibilities of twins, triplets, and the like. Please vote and by the time comes, I'll use it as a heavy influence to write.**

Chapter Three: Amity's fall and the ScareQrow

-o0O0o-

Two shadows jumped from a larger shadow that coasted beside a large form of Amity Colosseum. Perry and another new member landed silently and began making there way to a vital area of the giant flying arena. It would be simple, plant the bomb, set a timer, and then get off the boat with none the wiser. The schematic of most of the flying Colosseum was public knowledge but the system that allowed it to hover and fly as it had for decades since it's inception had been a closely guarded secret by Mistral and Atlesian governments.

However it's complete diagram had recently been given to the White Fang by their sudden human allies. The very same who had sent Torchwick to oversee their Vale and Mountain Glenn operations. It was with these schematics in hand that allowed them to quickly descended deep into the floating building.

It seemed the information was right, and soon the two infiltrators had moved past a hacked and downed security system and to a nondescript panel in a shallow hallway. Before them was the master flight system. If they did their job correctly it would explode when no one was on board, but when the giant structure was over a deep inland sea just north of Vale. It would take months of reconstruction and refurbishing to get the Colosseum to operational standards and no one would be the wiser why. Perry and the other faunas began to slip the bomb into place.

It was nearing completion when he heard the tale tale sounds of approaching footsteps.

"The caller said there were downed systems all rig-!" The trio of armed guards didn't remain stunned for long and soon had them dead to rights, hands half in the side of the flight systems that they were setting the dust bomb to. Before either faunas could move had assault rifles pointed to their faces. "No sudden moves. Hands in the air! Freeze!"

Perry slowly brought his hands up, the girl next to him doing the same as they remained crouched on the floor. One of the men lowered their weapons and began looking over the patched into bomb and it's compliment of fire and lightning dust infused payload.

"Lou, this has all the markings of a bomb, I'm calling it in." The guard behind them announced and began to radio in. Perry grimaced and realized they would have to make a distraction otherwise the plan would be ruined.

"Easy, let's be reasonable." Perry remarked, slowly standing up. The man blinked before an all too familiar grin appeared.

[BLAM!]

With a stunned look at his now shot torso had Perry falling to the ground. Given the lack of feeling in his legs, he was certain it was pretty serious.

"Like I'd listen to some terrorist fleabag. Stupid animal I said don't move! Hold her good, Greg, don't let her go." Said the man who shot him, cockily, as his fellow goon snatched up the deer. She fought back, seemingly uncaring that she could be shot similarly to him in a moment.

"She's stronger than she looks! Max, give me a hand!" The man who was trying to radio someone dropped what he was doing and tried to help.

"Let me go, you dirty humans!" The girl shrieked, using the second man as leverage to rip herself mostly out of the grip of the first man. Perry saw her still holding a vital piece of the bomb and her gaze focusing on the bomb mostly rigged to go. The dying man muttered a particular codeword in his mic to the awaiting stealth ship and prepared himself for the worse. Outside and unknown to him the shuttle lost all stealth and forcefully powered away. The resulting action caused klaxons to erupt around them, shocking the men and giving the the two the opening they needed. The female white fang member slammed her heel into the radioman's toes with a tell tell crunch that almost drowned out the scream from his compatriot as Perry shot him with his sidearm.

The female extremist who had come with him ignored the guns coming up to take her down as she, with surprising quickness, pulled away from her would be captors and jammed the manual detonator switch into it's slot with a cry of "For Equality!" Perry honestly doubted she meant it as her finger hit the switch as shots rang out. There was little he or anyone could do to stop her, him bleeding out on the floor and the humans stunned by her ferocity and the alarms, but as the final moments of his life ticked down, Perry could only think about how much this stank, given how he was going to die.

At least he would be taking some dirty humans with him. He closed his eyes as the world exploded.

-o0O0o-

They had been going far faster than Jaune thought was possible in a bullhead, and was seriously thinking that perhaps there was more to flight 479 than met the eye because it was far sooner than ten minutes that had the pilot making a wide banking turn and checking something to her left. Neo had long since given up and heaved what little was left in her stomach beside the hatch, her sick bad lost to the g-forces. Even Jaune himself was feeling a bit queasy.

"Okay boy and girl, we're here, I see action at my port wing, large number of minor Grimm and flashes of weapons fire. They're too close for me to support with the gats so I need to land in that nearby clearing.

"Vomit girl, Lover boy, clear the LZ and maybe the Hunter cam make it to us, I'll make some noise so unless they're deaf and dumb they should hear us and head this way. Keep those glowing creeps from blowing up my baby!" The side door opened and before Jaune could react Neo was out the door, parasol acting like a parachute while Jaune followed moments later as the ship slowed to a more reasonable speed from ludicrous to merely insane.

"Neo!" He landed and had his sword out almost immediately, slashing away at the grim to make a space for the now descending bullhead. Neo's quick and ballet like movements were a stark contrast to his solid hold down the fort style. He had never seen her fight before, but had admittedly known her gymnastic ability for a completely different reason. He thrust an Ursa's attack off and lopped the things head off, face red from more than exertion. "You, okay?"

"..." She exclaimed seemingly happy, before her tongue stuck up at him. "...! …?"

"Sixteen huh, I can beat that!" Jaune's return grin was infectious, "Winner buys lunch tomorrow!"

-o0O0o-

He watched sullenly as the duo danced around one another, smirking, bantering with one another as they casually killed the Grimm that surrounded them, the boy calling out the number of kills. The girl seemed like a multicolored whirlwind of steel. Maybe it was the wound, or the fact he was more drunk than he had been in a while, but for a moment the small pink and brown haired woman was replaced with a silver hooded woman and the blonde grew slightly bulkier. The way those two moved around each other was so like Summer and Taiyang were before Summer went off and died and Tai folded into himself.

His heart stirred, remembering the sweet girl he grew up with who could even make his sister smile. It almost hurt to watch but he quickly refocused his thoughts, dodging a claw before slicing an Ursa who had gotten too close in half. He watched the blonde man take the woman's hand and pulled her close as she seemingly faltered a moment, protecting her as he stabbed a Beowolf closing behind her as she did the same moments later for him, one hand still holding her eye.

The two were left alone as the remaining Grimm seemed to slip away, seemingly lost interest in the focus that had brought them. The two younger hunters remained close together, talking softly to one another. His eyes took in the rings on their fingers. Huh.

-o0O0o-

"You okay?" Jaune asked Neo as she rested against him chest a moment, her free hand rubbing at her eye roughly.

"..." She winked, slowly testing her eye before looking at him with a lopsided grin. "...?"

"Yeah I hate when I get a hair in my eye too. Makes me think about cutting my hair sometimes. What do you think? Crew cut? Shaved bald?" Neo blanched as she rubbed her right eye again as she fought the urge to keep it closed, despite the sting. She took a good look at him for a long moment before shaking her head.

"..." Jaune blushed, an awkward smile sliding onto his face.

"You think my hair is handsome the way it is?" Neo rolled her eyes at his smile that had him shrug. "Well I guess I can deal with a few strands in my eye." She hit him one good on the shoulder that had him wincing.

"...?" Neo refocused, looking at the dissolving corpses around them.

"I got 33!" He grinned before she smugly patted his cheek as if he was a small child and didn't know anything.

"..." She replied pleased, playing with a leather strap that held his armor on.

"49!?" She smiled at him, making the peace sign with her parasol on her shoulder as she finally moved out of his arms. "I guess lunch is on me, anything you want." She smiled and gestured to herself. It took him only a moment to get the gist, remembering her fixation with her namesake. "Only for dessert, not the whole meal." She pouted cutely that had him laughing softly, enjoying this closeness and casual banter.

[Belch] Jaune almost joined Neo as she gagged trying not to throw up as a smell of an old rancid distillery wafted over them. A slightly hunched but standing figure came into the lights of the landing 479er. The haze of the light brought forth the image of a tall lanky red eyed man that suddenly stood before them, holding his blood soaked side with one hand and a giant sword in the other.

"Hey you two, I'm bleeding out here, can you flirt with one another later?" The rude man pushed between the two, oddly smelling worse after he walked past them as he climbed aboard the bullhead. He looked at the pilot, whom was still focused on keeping anything from getting near her baby, smirked before quickly making his way to slid into the chair besides the pilot.

"Hey, Angel didn't know it was going to be you." She started and looked beside her at the man in the co-pilot's seat before rolling her eyes, obvious even through the visor she wore.

"Aw Shit." She looked back as Jaune was helping a reluctant Neo back into the ship. "Hey lover boy, think you can dump this ass back out there and say we didn't make it in time?"

"Ouch, still mad about Atlas?" Silence was his response. "Guess so. You know I had to go, it's important. This is the same thing. Priority one, I need to get to Beacon and Ozpin." His gaze didn't move from hers until she finally relented and began powering up the engines.

"I should punch the shit out of you, but fine."

"Hey I'm injured here, isn't it like against your creed to do harm to wounded people or something?"

"Do I LOOK like a doctor?" He shrugged and she glanced at Qrow. "And are you bleeding on my chair?"

"Uh... Yeah?"

[WHAM!] Qrow rolled out of the seat and slid boneless until he slammed into the back wall of 479er as her pilot wasted no time to kick the ship full throttle on the unrestrained man. The ship made a sharp turn, sending the man into the wall away from Jaune and Neo, who amazingly was not upchucking. The couple watched as the face of the man they had saved hit the wall with considerable force for the second time.

"Don't bleed on my chair." She glared only a moment longer before reporting to command of the successful rescue. Jaune and Neo made quiet, watching the older man groan in pain that wasn't from the wound on his side.

-o0O0o-

"Mr. Arc, Miss Neopolitan, thank you for assisting Mr. Branwen." The two Arcs had taken Qrow, whom they learned was someone Glynda and Ozpin were very familiar with to the infirmary where only after minutes a healed man and an annoyed Goodwitch forced the couple up to talk to Ozpin for what amounted to a debriefing. "Qrow, could you explain how you put two students, one being a student under my care from Haven, in danger?"

"I was checking out some suspicious rumors near Vale when I was hit with a wall of Grimm making a straight line towards Ansel. It was like the Grimm horde 15 years ago, heading right towards that town in a frenzy, just like last time." That had Jaune thinking about that for a moment. His parents never really talked about when he was two, only mentioning 'the incident' that would make his father grow quiet and his mom glare at his father. "They caught me off guard and broadsided me. Bastards got a good hit before I could respond. Not certain if it was like last time, so I hit that distress beacon you gave me. I dunno what is up, but something seems to have happened to cause some major negativity, I almost certainly thought my number was up when those two happy souls came flying in and banished the aura bringing the Grimm. I really got a hand it to these two newlyweds here. They saved my tail feathers."

"Newlyweds?" Glynda remarked suddenly taking a good look at Jaune and Neo, her eyes focusing on the rings on Neo's finger. "Mr. Arc, would you care to explain?"

Jaune gulped. He really didn't want to but the look on Goodwitch's face was similar to that his mom would make.

-o0O0o-

It was dawn by the time Neo and Jaune finally let off the hook, a back story of humble but amazing circumstances that for the life of him he couldn't remember as the trio of elders listened intently. Glynda looking somewhere in between reproachful at Jaune and Neo being married at their young age and skeptical that they were indeed married. Despite everything, Jaune was refusing to goad the woman as Neo was wanting as she whispered in his ear about spinsters with glasses. Jaune liked living too much, no matter how annoyed and tired he was.

The remainder of the time was spent waiting as Ozpin began going over the various files on the two produced by the Vale council. Given much of those items were produced on the fly, and Jaune could only thank that Neo's odd penchant for spontaneous responses that kept the brown eyed man calm. Her repertoire banters were just like her fighting, very showy and made grandiose theories but it gave him an base that he would gleam the best fitting answers from and made it seem like they were reminiscing about old times as he slowly built up their 'history' in a way that didn't scream 'accidentally got pregnant and got hitched'.

He paused. Really there was nothing THAT wrong about it, minus his age when shown compared to hers, that it made him begin wondering why they hadn't just said that to begin with? Neo laughed in her quiet way before shrugging, saying she rather liked seeing him blurt out one untruth after another as he tried to explain the hows and whys, his flustered expression being 'cute'. Given the fact she seemed all too capable of lying and cheating her way to things, he really wondered just who he had been shanghaied by.

It made him really begin to wonder what side was the real one, the one he saw in those hidden glimpses of vulnerability he saw the few times she was alone, the side that had originally lured him in, or the one he had seen everywhere else afterward, the wild child who danced around death and danger with a grin?

It was too early in the morning for this line of thought anyway, he just wanted to sleep. It had not been late might but the wee hours of the morn when they had come into the office but Jaune was watching with tired eyes as he and Neo built the next iteration of a lie that was built on a false that was built on a fake that was built on a forgery that was quickly becoming his life, as the sun rose for a new day. He really wanted nothing more than sleep, to worry about all of this when his mind wasn't tired from school, the multitude of shocks Neo had dropped on him, the rescuing of the man still oddly staring at them from the corner, and the all but interrogation by Ozpin and Glynda that seemed far more intensive than even his bleary thought processes deemed normal.

Even now the elder crowd seemed to deliberate on the validity of their words, and for several minutes going over the documents in quiet delegation that made him nervous the hack would show his true transcripts any moment until, oddly enough, Qrow came to their rescue. The lanky man began citing he had seen two people madly in love fighting together in perfect sync and it had reminded the drunk of some guy named Taiyang and a woman named Summer. Apparently for Qrow to even mention those two names was enough, much to Jaune's frustration, and as soon Neo and himself were to be released.

Gratefully, Jaune began maneuvering a mostly asleep Neo towards the door when said elevator locked down and the elder's scrolls went off almost simultaneously. Wishing the office had more than a few uncomfortable chairs the two with Ozpin quietly and calmly talking to an angry male Ozpin called James that was just beyond the couple's hearing. Glynda focused on the words on her scroll for several long seconds, a hand pushing up her glasses in a way that made her seem far more weary than even Jaune in his exhausted state could feel.

Qrow's response to whatever news the three received was a gruff bark that could have been either a laugh or a scoff, Jaune didn't really care anymore. They seemed to talk for a moment, Jaune and Neo waiting to be let out of the office and it's ticking gears of sleepiness, before the entire trio began walking towards the two youngsters.

"I'm sorry, but can we go?"

"While I am certain you both are tired, I'm sorry to say something gravely important has happened and we will be giving the news to all schools at the same time very shortly. Please follow us." Glynda intoned as she keyed open the elevator door from the lock down. Jaune and Neo couldn't keep from giving a groan of resignation.

"Yes, and remain with us, please do not search for your teams until after the meeting." Ozpin, cryptic as always motioned for the two to join the rest of the people in the elevator as they began heading down towards the great hall. Neo and Jaune merely looked at each other as the door slid closed before them.

(-o0O0o-)

"It is with a sad announcement that I must inform you all that Amity Colosseum has been the target of a suicide bombing by the terrorist organization, White Fang." Ozpin began, and the crowd before Glynda, himself, and the newlywed couple began with a shocked and awed rumble of discontent. Jaune easily noticed Blake paling, remembering what she and Ruby had mentioned about her past, he didn't know if it was due to the fact White fang was behind it or if someone she knew might have been the bombers. Ozpin withdrew as Glynda strode forward to continue the speech.

"Beyond the two bombers, 23 people lost their lives as Amity slammed into the Valerian Mountain range at terminal speed after being unable to maintain flight to Vale. Currently Amity is grounded and Atlas Technicians say that the Colosseum should be operational in approximately five to seven months at current estimates. Until Amity is in Vale airspace, the festival is on hold."

"What about the students from the other schools, are we to send them back as well?" A Vacuo student called out over the murmurs. Jaune blinked as Neo took his hand at that. Curious he looked down to see her looking at Ozpin awaiting for an answer. To be honest he had never thought about what might happen if Neo had to leave before she had the baby. Jaune took her hand at the thought.

"Currently air travel is being restricted for military and emergency use only. Now while sea faring vessels are still possible, I have learned that the Vale council is wary of sending this many people at once will provoke more attacks. Either of Terrorists, or of Grimm. Therefor, only priority cases will be allowed to return home, and even then, those are strictly case by case on necessity. Do not fret, Beacon is more than capable of boarding and continuing your education as Huntsmen and Huntresses for the foreseeable future until such time that safe travel can be performed and the Amity Festival may be held.

"However, let us not dwell on the negative. In light of recent events it is always good to know life goes on. Every day brings another hope for a better life. I am sure many of us can appreciate when two people join their hands, and their hearts in matrimony." Jaune's hand gripped Neo's harder than it had as the chill that began when Ozpin began speaking grew ten fold. "As it so happens I have recently learned of these two behind me. Allow me to introduce Neopolitan and Jaune Arc." The whole auditorium was silent for only a split second before it erupted in shocked cries.

"WHAT!?" tended to be the common phrase, and the loudest, but none were louder than seven familiar faces near the back. Jaune cringed as Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang all seemed to overpower the rest of the school and could not fault them for it at all. The look on their faces made him incredibly uncomfortable as their looks of confusion and, in some cases, hurt hit him hard. He almost gave up then and was ready to refute the claim and ruin himself than let his precious people be hurt by this farce. In fact he had been about to open his mouth had it not been for Neo giving his hand a return squeeze and bringing some focus back onto her.

He could only calm himself when looking at her almost scared face, perhaps she wasn't as comfortable in front of crowds, much like him. His rational mind quickly stopped panicking as it and he came to the realization that it wasn't just him on the chopping block and he nodded to her gratefully. As he did so a new sound rose up from their audience. Applause. He looked out at the crowd as the majority began clapping, but not those closest to him. They all stood looking at him, at Neo and at each other trying to figure out why none of this made sense. So much for trying to calmly explain everything to his team and friends. But at least it couldn't get any worse. Right?

"Jaune!" A strawberry blonde child of about five slammed into him, only his quick reflexes and familiarity with the action had him catching and keeping this familiar girl from falling onto a heap on the floor, unwilling to let go of Neo's while they were still in front of everyone. Neo stared at him with wide, confused eyes, as did everyone else who seemed to go quiet except for the few murmuring under their breath.

"Sapphire?" His littlest sister looked up and smiled, showing she was missing her two front teeth. A numbness filled him as he realized what this meant. His family was here. HERE, here. As in just heard what Ozpin announced, here. As in knowing he was married, and didn't let his mom know, here. His mom who he knew from Laurel's wedding was a fiend of weddings, here. "Sis, how...?"

"Momma got mad and said we were coming here because you got married and was having a baby. Daddy's mad because you didn't tell him and he got couched." After he got past his adorable little sister's missing front teeth ramble, Jaune instantly regretted tempting fate. His mom knew he was having a child too. Never again would he say 'It couldn't get any worse'. Now he had to explain to not only his friends, but his parents. And if his dad had been sentenced to the couch that meant Nickolas Arc was not remotely going to help him. Not to mention he hadn't mentioned being married to Neo when they spoke literally not ten minutes before HE found out he was married. In short, he was screwed.

It didn't help he had no idea HOW to explain it because with everything he and his wife had just gone through they hadn't figured out what to say to ANYONE.

-o0O0o-

Next Chapter: Neo's Arc

AN: I haven't abandoned BRNJR or Forge, honest. I am working on them. This just keeps popping into the way. I actually wrote more of both the moment I finished writing out the scenes I had stuck in my head of this. However a friend tried to commit suicide two weeks ago and only I was able to talk her out of it but because of that meant apparently that only **I** was able to watch her to keep her from trying anything, last week was the anniversary of my Dad's death, the day Volume 3 came out at that, which my family got together a lot to keep my mum's spirits up, and this week was my mom and dad's anniversary which she took really hard.

Frankly I'm exhausted and not thinking happy thoughts lately so it's taken me four sour weeks to write this, which I am not happy but honestly I can't find a fault with it. Hope it's alright So maybe it's just me. I should have written BRNJR with this attitude but when I tried I had ideas for this I wanted and pushed out. Not to mention when I tried to write BRNJR another story idea came out. I wrote it out but I dunno. It's kinda... rough in a way that makes BRNJR look cheerful. Still I like how easily it came out. I might put it up, but then I'll have four stories I don't update. *head-desk*

Oh what twisted webs my brain weaves.

By the way there is a poll on my page about this story and the possibilities of twins, triplets, and the like. Please vote and by the time comes, I'll use it as a heavy influence to write.

Reviews:

patleon909: Unstable yes, but what isn't in this line of work they do. Well Pyrrha knows, but her reaction to it is coming up.

VoidHart: Well I'm basing this off what's the norm for Texas, given that Rooster Teeth and I both hail from here it should mean that there is nice similarities. For Neo, it's two rings with had they known each other younger and meant to do what they did, three:

1st: A promise ring is a ring saying while you are too young to engaged you want to be. It's placed on the ring finger (In America this is the left hand left from middle finger, finger.)

Pinky, Ring, middle, index, thumb

2nd: An engagement ring is a ring to say that you want to marry her and takes the place of the promise ring (though I have seen all three rings on a few ladies in my line of work).

Finally:

3rd: A wedding ring tends to be more simple but can also be ornate than the engagement ring, and seals the deal if you will, that the man or lady asked for with the engagement ring. The wedding band is put in front of it holding the engagement ring in place. However due to a long boring history lesson I don't want to let take up my story, guys tend to only wear one ring, their wedding band.

So Neo has a engagement ring and her wedding band, Jaune has only his wedding band. I'll try for more detail, sorry that its a little confusing.

Karlos1234ify: I love that you love this story.

Theycallmebeanz: I would call you a sadist but I just forced Pyrrha and Ruby and the rest to learn of his marriage in front of the whole school AND his mother. If anything I am the Sadist here.

JMK2: I have an good idea for the end, as where what side and who goes, meh. I'll figure it out as it progresses.

Hentai18ancilla: Neo and Jaune will evolve, whether or not that is love is... actually a forgone conclusion. Weiss is actually the only one I have figured out of the friends for next chapter. Jaune has and will grow. He may still keep his silly awkwardness but there will be more of the Jaune we see at the end of volume 3 popping out more as it sinks in that he is MARRIED and has a KID on the way. For him, it's even less time than his parents have known than he. A.k.a. less than 24 hours long.


	6. Neo's Arc

Wow, what could be worse, a sudden end of semester party, where four schools finest, usually meaning their oldest students, turns it into a frat party of epic proportions. Well how about a drunken Knight that got hooked up with a really quiet party girl? How could THAT go wrong?

Neapolitan with an Extra Scoop of French Vanilla

by

Hibiki

Beta'd by

Hibiki and his iphone for days afterward.

Imagine you could have the rights to RWBY, but for the rest of your life, you would have to clean up every mess or problem created by every Rooster Teeth 'Million Dollars, But..." challenge accepted. Would it be worth it? Not for me.

RWBY is created by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.

Chapter Four: Neo's Arc

-o0O0o-

Jaune arc, almost 18 but not quite, was finding himself in a very peculiar spot. That spot was a conference room the good headmaster had provided him so the doomed man apparently could lay out his last requests. His reasoning for such doomed thoughts couldn't even be faulted as he thought about the ramifications of the last 18 hours. Noon yesterday, he had been called to Team CENM's room where he learned that not only had their one, dare he call it romantic, interlude had conceived a child, but the mother, in her sneakier than belied ways had hacked into Vale's records and manufactured a marriage license between the two.

Not to mention while doing so came across his own duplicity in obtaining the very position he was curious would last given the downright hostile stares and looks of betrayal etched on his family and friends faces before him. Apparently more to her met the eye, despite the slight smirk on her face beside him, it was the slightly widened look in those interestingly two toned eyes that caught his gaze. Like him, his 'wife' was just as nervous, if the hand holding his under the table and pricking at his palms with her tricolor nails meant anything. Of course when it all came down to it, what did he know of this woman who had been thrust into his life so suddenly? She was just as mysterious as her teammates, seemingly mute to anyone but him and a select few, had a wild side to her not only in battle but also in...

Jaune's cheeks reddened and Neo's right brow quirked up in question. He shook his head, both in reply but also to remove those few muddled thoughts of that night from his head. But what else did he know? He had gathered she was a orphan, and that her she hailed from Menagerie before going to hunters academies in Mistral, but in a way he felt like she knew Vale a little too well to only be from those two locations, he had ignored it for the bigger problems, but it remained wriggling at the back of his head. Despite that question that had raised more than a few questions in mind, the constant action since they had left CENM's room had left him little able to do anything but roll with the punches as they came and worry about things like that later. Later always seemed to be another event away.

Qrow's rescue and then their inherent examination by a trio of people that made Neo VERY uncomfortable and unwilling to speak out, leaving him to fabricate 90% of the courtship and marriage back story. Finally at the end of his rope and more than ready to just sleep until the next semester from it all, Neo and he had been dragged out to the announcement of the Vytal festival postponement due to an attack and his marriage had been ousted in an effort to promote good tidings in a sea of unease. All it managed was to alienate him and his bride in front of not only the student body and his peers, but also in front of his already angry family. Now he sat in an uncomfortable chair, mired in a sea of unease and fear that only just seemed to mount than quell, especially now that he was staring at the cold blank face of his mother. An expression that would have had him grounded for at least a year when he was younger.

"So, Jaune. Where would you like to begin?" Oh yeah, he was in trouble. He glanced at his father, and noticed a small comforting expression. He closed his eyes a moment, searching for something his father always talked about. 'One day you will have a feeling that you know will be right, no matter who tells you otherwise, and you will fight for it. Be it against friend's comrades or even that person herself, you will give it your all. That's something to fight for with everything you got, son. Remember, the key to heart of a girl is confidence!' All the worries, all the fears, everything, washed away and there he was in his memory, a slightly inebriated idiot standing in front of a small scared looking girl who seemed just as lost and uncertain as he always was. His heart went out for her and despite his own fear, the desire of helping her had him approaching her.

-o0O0o-

Two Months Ago:

" _Hey, I'm Jaune Arc, you want to head out of here?" She looked distrustful at it and he shook his head. "You look about as comfortable as I feel, all I'm saying is let's find a nice place to talk away from all this noise."_

" _You're not trying to pick me up, are you?" Even despite his drunkenness Jaune found himself almost offended by the thought he was only into her for that. He snorted._

" _Oh course not. Why would a girl like you want to be with an idiot like me? If only I was that lucky!" Jaune laughed at himself but slowed when he realized she wasn't laughing too. "Eh?"_

" _You can understand me?" She asked quietly, seemingly confused, turning her head to look up at him with an unknown expression._

" _Of course I can understand you, why couldn't I?" She looked stunned more than anything before nodded. "I'm Jaune Arc by the way." She giggled and shook her head at him._

" _Idiot, you already said that."_

" _I did, didn't I?" He laughed at his rambling. "So, want to go hang out away from all these loonies?"_

 _She snorted herself, draining her red cup and throwing it away. She nodded at him, her eyes switching sides in a way that made him blink himself before the two began to walk away from the party._

" _You sure you aren't going to try something on me?"_

" _I'll make sure you are safe, from me or anyone else wanting to hurt you. I promise. An arc never goes back on his word!"_

" _I'll hold you to it." She replied, stumbling a little. They passed a tall Vacuo student, passing out some curiously strong smelling cups of... something, He was too drunk to tell but both took the offered drink._

" _So beautiful, what's your name?" Even drunk as he is, he knew that was a really bad pick up line but to his surprise she merely blushed, focusing on her drunk to ignore the redness in her cheeks before she came up for air and to reply._

" _N-Neo."_

" _It's very nice to meet you Neo." He awkwardly replied, also taking a drunk to hide his embarrassment at his words. He almost passed out by the sheer potency of the drink and choked a little anyway. Neo laughed as he all but gagged and damn, it was funny too. He joined her in the laughter. She had a nice laugh._

-o0O0o-

When Jaune opened his eyes again, only Nicholas noticed the change in expression of his tired looking son. Before he took that breath, the man had only seen his boy, the glances of uncertainty and fear like when scolded for leaving his underwear on the bathroom floor. That expression faded in moments. Now a man, in control and focused, sat in his place. Part of Nicholas filled with pride at seeing it, and another, wiser part, feared for his old aching back and it's hated friend the couch. Juniper wasn't going to like this.

-o0O0o-

"First and foremost." This strong tone of voice seemingly cooled many of the fiery tempers that warmed the room as it began, however Jaune's eyes focused solely on his mother's. "If anyone in this room has a problem it BETTER be with me. While we made these decisions quickly, we did them together and thought about all the options. I am the one who kept it all from you." He ignored his friend's confused and somewhat hurt expressions as he spoke, or more to the point, ignoring Ren's calculating gaze as his best male friend started to figure it out. "As I am also the one at fault for the reason we got married so quickly. So if you have a complaint about what I am about to say, tell ME, yell at ME. But don't you dare pull her aside or snipe at her because of something I did." His voice didn't waver one iota, despite his nerves acting up at the end as his mother's expression turned almost murderous. "I love you all... But I married her."

-o0O0o-

Neopolitan Arc, recently married to what she assumed was an utter goofball mamma's boy with somewhat handsome features and a moderate ability as a hunter, was no fool. So to say that she had been fooled by his normally uncoordinated ways, perchance to mention his mother in more than one occasion, and the usual prevalent whiny rebuttals had made her assume she had been about to be thrown under the bus to save his own ass.

So yes, he had fooled her by suddenly growing a spine and then to her amazement, from goof to white knight he stood in the way of the charging bull. It was eerie actually to watch, given that Jaune was a younger, short blonde haired, version of his mother, right down to the slenderness of her face caught in a scowl and those piercing blue eyes. Given the sitting position the two where in they seemed equal in height but to the diminutive pink/brown haired girl they towered over almost all others in the room. It was a battle of the Arcs, now a silent cold war as they eyed each other, one looking for weakness, while the other looked for hope. Something warm filled her and her pricking of his hand turned into a normal grasp, something she felt he needed as HER Arc defended her and their child against the hardest of foes. His shaking return grip and firming features proved her right, as did the small smile that rose to his lips. She couldn't hold it and quickly hid a smile of her own towards her lap as she realized she had put his there. It was... a nice feeling.

-o0O0o-

Pyrrha Nikos was normally a calm well composed person, at least she felt she was. In addition, having spent so much time in the lime light from her championship wins and sponsorships, she was use to having to control her features in a way that to those on the outside would merely assume she was content with everything, no matter what. That facade, and it really was a facade, was sorely tested now. It was hard to figure out what was more painful.

The fact the boy she had more than fancied, perhaps even loved, who had serenaded after Weiss not even a day ago, much to her discontent, was suddenly married? On top of which he hadn't told any of his friends? That all of a sudden he just vanished during lunch one day, without word and the next time she see's him he's holding hands with a pretty little... wife?!

Not only as a girl in love, but as a partner and teammate, she was beyond hurt, she was devastated. Was Pyrrha Nikos to him so unimportant that he could forget her so easily? And what about Ren and Nora? That he couldn't even bother with the thought to tell his friends anything brought ire in addition to the pain. It wasn't a good combination to have, and as Jaune focused on his mother, Pyrrha's calm polished facade cracked enough to let loose a single tear. _Why, Jaune?_

-o0O0o-

Nora watched as Ren took in the information that Jaune was and wasn't saying. As was the paradigm norm for her to smile, she was, but the way her stormy green eyes tensed was anything but content. While she hadn't known Jaune for long, she knew his issues and idiosyncrasies. This was so far out in left field it left her wondering what was going on. The fact that this had happened in such a manner meant one of two possibilities. One, that is was a spur of the moment action brought on by a necessity, ideally that meant the girl was pregnant or this was a bargain and she pushed the marriage to stay in the country for some reasoning. It was in the manner of their leader to help others at the expense of himself, the Cardin issue case in point, but this was a different manner in all together. Nora's jade orbs turned to the other entity of the equation. Neopolitan, Orphan of Menagerie, weapon of choice, parasol and unknown semblance. Records showed her attendance to be subpar for her class, however her mission record was nearly flawless. It bordered on questionable, and she would have looked into it further if not for the fact the girl gave Jauney a sweet little smile and it just was so cute! Oh my god, if only she and Renny could be like that! It's just so **BOOPY**!

What was she thinking about? Oh Ren's eyes are so dreamy. Pancakes would be good too. Mmm. And syrup! Hrm, why is everyone looking like that?

Nora watched as Ren took in the information that Jaune was and wasn't saying. As was the paradigm norm for her to smile, she was, but the way her stormy green eyes tensed was anything but content...

-o0O0o-

Ren noted the return of the feeling of Nora's eyes upon the back of his head. She probably had deduced everything he was still figuring out but had forgotten it in an instant like usual. His childhood friend was a certifiable insane genius. He sighed ignoring Nora's returned gaze. Honestly if Jaune had gotten the girl pregnant, why couldn't he just come out and say it? Honestly, why does everyone make this harder than it is? Now HE was going to be the one to deal with an angry and depressed Pyrrha and a confused but irritated Nora. He sighed as Nora's eyes returned to the back of his head... again.

Some days it just sucked to be the only sane one on your team.

-o0O0o-

Next Chapter: Frostbite

AN: Oh Pyrrha, I'm sorry honey! In a way it hurts writing Jaune hurting Pyrrha, because to me, Arkos is/was my favorite paring in the show. When Arkos hit the sea floor by the titanic, I sorta went out looking for a safe harbors and found Landcaster and Knightshade, but the occasional odd Silent Knight has come in from time to time.

Someone PMed me about Neo's 'nice act' and how it's mean to Jaune that she's only using him. To be fair, I really didn't picture it as an act but yes she IS using him... for the moment. I'll be honest, with so little to build off of every Neo is different from others authors, same with every Arc Family, ect ect. So I'm still quantifying my Neo. Is she as crazed as she is in the show? I dunno, but how much is her and how much is what we've seen? I dunno. In a way I like working with characters that are put together a little better, using angle that others may or may not have done and putting my twist to them. Jaune is one, I can place him. Ruby was getting there, but Neo is painting up more docile than I was picturing her to be also honest. Well that will change soon.

Reviews:

Capitain Lazer: Thanks for the offer, I'll keep it in mind if I begin to be more proliferate.

Guest: Hahahahahaha. Okay! 8P

VoidHart: He is sorta being a sadist but in a way, I don't feel like he's doing it on purpose.

patleon909: Yeah I held it off mostly. Sorry, That will come next. I don't know if I will make everyone's reactions a chapter or just thrust it in together. Given the title of the next chapter I think you know one of them will be getting their own chapter to deal with things. Because a certain someone had preferential treatment from out blonde dunce and it's gonna be a brutal one.

Amvmaster: Actually he screwed in the beginning and that's why he's in trouble now.

Hentai18ancilla: Yeah still haven't dropped that bag of eggs haven't I?

Guest: Thanks, oh I have a special treat for Cinder in the end. **Cackles evilly**

theycallmebeanz: Cool hoping for more WAFF and humor, to be honest. The issue with BRNJR I'm having is it's awfully dark and dreary. And that's something I've had too much of lately.

Emperor Of Time: I think Aid might be a fan theorized thought of his Semblance, but how cruel would it be if it WAS aid and he wasn't able to manifest it with Pyrrha?

najdrox: Hope it remains funny enough for you.

FateBurn: Sorry it's taken a month then!

Until next time, Keep Moving Forward!


	7. Frostbite

Wow, what could be worse, a sudden end of semester party, where four schools finest, usually meaning their oldest students, turns it into a frat party of epic proportions. Well how about a drunken Knight that got hooked up with a really quiet party girl? How could THAT go wrong?

Neapolitan with an Extra Scoop of French Vanilla

by

Hibiki

Beta'd by

Hibiki and his iphone for days afterward.

Imagine you could have the rights to RWBY, but for the rest of your life, you would have to clean up every mess or problem created by every Rooster Teeth 'Million Dollars, But..." challenge accepted. Would it be worth it? Not for me.

RWBY is created by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.

Chapter Five: Frostbite

-o0O0o-

It was a cold war, two sides maintaining their superiority with quiet malice and hidden strength the rest of the crowd could feel emanating from the two slender figures. As if the first one to speak would be the first to falter.

'Jaune should have cracked by now.', Nickolas thought bemusedly to himself, though his outward expression was certainly just as calm and guarded as his wife's was tense and pinched. The many long years of marriage had allowed him enough tact to know when to keep his more incendiary thoughts to himself. Being proud of his son when standing up to his mother was definitely one of those thoughts. Having known Juniper for years, even he could see the inner workings of her thought process as she and Jaune stared at one another.

Nicholas took a moment to look around at the room, at the faces of those who apparently were effected by Jaune and his Daughter-in-law's sudden announcement. For one it wasn't that surprising that Jaune's friends were mostly female. Jaune's entire life had been surrounded by females it made sense in a sad way he probably understood girls better than he even realized, but Nick noticed the young man standing next to the short red haired hammer wielder. To him they stood closer than friends, but the distance was there, showing hesitance. Together but yet, not together it seemed. Those two would probably be the most support his boy would get judging from the looks in the room. He instantly recognized the face next to them, but not the emotion it had just shown. Pyrrha Nikos. Why on earth had he not realized it was the Nikos girl when his son had mentioned a Pyrrha on his team. It surprised him to learn Jaune had someone famous on his team but even more so was the look of pain and sadness she was trying to hold back. Sympathy and a little pity went her way, as he realized his son had captured perhaps more hearts than the boy knew moving past her to the shocked and slightly hurt faces of a shorter cape wielder he realized from his son's description as Ruby and, easily recognizable and just as amazingly, one Weiss Schnee. How had his goofball son managed to end up around two very famous people?

-o0O0o-

'Why hasn't my baby boy listening to me?' Juniper's brow twinged as her cerulean eyes glanced over at the small form beside her one and only son. Multicolored eyes and hair, in fact the entire ensemble was just a collection of the three colors that seemed to make up the name of her newest... Daughter. That seemed to make up the most of the first thought Juniper had of the focus of her ire. Short, was the second. Despite everyone sitting down, the woman who seduced her baby boy was barely his chest height next to her son. Was her first grand baby going to be a little person? The third thought was more stung womanly pride than anything. Despite the tiny girl's stature, easily reaching above and over the table was the younger woman's... attributes. This 'Neo' was very endowed, even more than Juniper herself and all of her daughters. Having seen the two of them walk into this room together she had seen how curvy the tramp was and all it made made her think this midget harlot had seduced her naive and innocent little boy.

Her frown tightened and she turned back to her son but was struck dumb by the return. The look in his eyes made her want to cry, her sweetheart who always gave her a valentines, who always followed her around like a lost duckling, was glaring at her after her glare over at his wife. The part of her that wanted to cry took charge and her resolve not to speak broke first. She closed her eyes, failed to compose herself, and with hurt she struck.

"So. You've married this girl and are having a baby-" The sounds of shock and denial behind her made her realize just how incredibly little everyone knew about it. "-And apparently thought nothing of telling anyone. Brilliant Jaune. Absolutely brilliant. That you couldn't even tell me, your mother, is just... painful."

-o0O0o-

Fear should have been his constant companion right now, fear and guilt. But his mother eying up the route to her usual passive aggressive, toppled with the just as quick announcement to literally everyone he knew about his and Neo's pregnancy... Well he was just mad. Mad and just tired of everything.

"I see where you are coming from. Neo however only learned of the pregnancy very recently and the first thing we did was get everything sorted out as we could, which is to say nothing because between a Grimm attack heading towards our hometown that senior huntsmen haven't seen in 15 years-" His parents flinched. "-White Fang destroying Amity Colosseum-" Blake flinched. "-The Breach-" RWBY flinched, Blake looking like a cat sprayed by a water bottle. "-and us trying to find a way to tell people without this... interrogation... taking place, there wasn't time. We were trying to avoid this. With everyone angry or hurt and upset with something that Neo and I are trying to still figure out ourselves." Jaune sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand then continued.

"Once again. I'm sorry. I've hurt everyone here with several things." He looked to his team. "Guys, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was married. It just... happened and in the end it was for the best now with a baby on the way." He turned to RWBY. "Ladies, I know I've been a bit of trouble with you all, but let me explain in person."

He looked around the room to everyone.

"In fact I will talk to everyone personally and try and fix things. But for those of whom don't want to speak to me after we leave this room, let me once again make this clear. Take this out on me. I am the one truly responsible here. And when she came to me scared-" He ignored the calm hand turning into a claw trying to rip his fingernails off the hand in her lap. "I gave her a promise. That I would be with her, to honor and cherish her. To love and be there for her for as long as she'll have me. I gave her my word." The whole room seemed to deflate at that, and his father intoned with as much seriousness as he did as they spoke the next line together. "And an Arc NEVER goes back on his word." His father closed his eyes and nodded, his mother looked stricken.

"So if me saying that shows I'm still the guy you know, the son, the brother, the teammate, great. However, if despite all of that and everything we have been through if we can't get past this no matter what..." He held back the tears that wanted to fall from knowing how damming his next words would be. "Then I guess this is goodbye." He ignored the stares as he rose, Neo's hand returned to the calm helping hand as she stood with him. "For everyone else. Please give me time to talk to you. It may not be today, but it WILL be soon."

-o0O0o-

Everyone slowly shifted out, leaving just the Arcs in the room. Silence reigned for only a few moments before Junipers angry face dropped and a scared mother appeared. Jaune was enveloped by her seconds later and she began sobbing.

"You're my baby boy! I'd never forsake you! N-Never!" Her arms squeezed so tight he thought he would be unable to breath. "I'm just angry that I couldn't be there. That I didn't get to know this girl whose your wife, that I didn't get to be a part of any of it! But I don't hate you! I love you Jaune!" Jaune squeezed Neo's hand in allowing her to drop his so he could wrap his mom up in a hug.

"I love you too, Mom." He whispered, trying not to cry at his mothers hug he had missed these past few months. "I'm sorry."

-o0O0o-

Unbeknownst to Juniper and Jaune, Neo and Nickolas were about to have a conversation. Neo was watching the two hug out their differences with an ambivalent look of boredom and curiosity. So engrossed she didn't notice the man until he put a hand on her shoulder. Spinning her parasol around, she snapped into a defensive position that didn't phase the older blonde in the slightest. He just smiled amiably. It rather reminded her of her idiot husband's look most of the time.

"Sorry about that, dear. Perhaps we could talk?" Neo looked to Jaune worriedly, Nick misinterpreting the look as worry more than what it truly was. A pointed look promising pain for having to deal with this man. Nonetheless she acquiesced to his request and to a spot opposite of each other on the far end of the table away from the mother/son event down the way. "So, your name is Neo?"

She nodded. He leaned in and he took a good strong look at her. Something deep inside her sparked a niggle of doubt as to his look continued from curious to uneasy.

"You are hiding something." She didn't show it short of her usual smirk wilting a fraction at his words. "I don't know what it is, but I hope it won't hurt your child. Because I know my son. He gave his word. He'll be dead before anything happens to it or you. So I want you to give me a promise." The conviction in his words had her smirk drop completely.

She cocked her head in question.

"That you fix whatever it is you are hiding from him, before it's too late. You're an Arc now, so I should let you know our motto. 'An Arc never goes back on their word'. So I want you to know if you say yes, I will walk away now, knowing you _will_ honor that. But I want you to be honest with me. If you can't then my family will do everything in it's power to _protect_ their own." Those hard jade orbs of the Elder Arc pierced into Neo's soul far greater than anything before, short of those few unguarded moments she had had with Jaune.

"..." Nickolas sat back in his chair, the amiable smile back on his face.

"Good." He took a drink of the offered water that had been forgotten on the table. "I don't know why you don't talk much, you have a very pretty voice." The hollow feeling of an emotion she wasn't use to filled her so much she didn't realize until later that Jaune's father had been able to hear her just as easily as Jaune himself. No, she was too busy feeling guilt about lying to the man's face.

-o0O0o-

The Arc group were leaving the conference room when a voice broke over them. Standing proper and formal was Weiss.

"Jaune, can I have a moment?" Jaune started a moment as for the first time he could honestly admit, Weiss stopped him and not the other way around.

"Uh, Sure Weiss." Neo and his parents watched as he walked away following the white haired girl. They walked for a brief span before turning around a corner into an quiet hallway, devoid of people. Her arms crossed over herself as she turned her icy blue eyes onto him. She coughed politely into her hand before finally speaking.

"I'm not certain how to ask this but... when you flirted with me, especially just before the Vital dance, were you married?" _GRK!_ Jaune's shoulders shook and his pallor was almost as pale as the girl before him. Given the _authenticated_ and _100% truthful_ document in Vale's system he had been married to Neo since approximately the third day after the party. A full week and a half before the Vytal Dance and Breach. Which means he WAS married when we was trying to woo his Snow Angel.

"A-ah. Yes." Her look was not only disapproving but downright disgusted.

"So you were trying what, with me?" Oh yeah Weiss was pissed, and rightly so. What could he-[DING!] his scroll went off and he raised it up to see it was from Neo asking him to get back so she wasn't alone with her in-laws. The distraction had bought him just enough time to think of a lie for an answer. Apparently he had had far too much practice in the last twenty hours than he would like if that was the case.

"Neo didn't want people to know." He looked away, out the window next to them at the red dawn rising over Forever Fall. "We ended up married so fast because of all of these different things we didn't know what to say to everyone. With everything going on she was nervous how you all would react. She asked me to play the part like nothing changed."

"So the serenade and everything was just your over the top way of..." She trailed off.

"Yeah. You couldn't have accepted those as actual proposals did you?" He laughed off his discomfort. They HAD been actual proposals. "I mean ME singing to get your attention? THE Weiss Schnee who sold out convention halls all though Atlas and Mistral?" She looked perplexed for a moment before shrugging and giving a small smile.

"I see your point. After all you also helped me with Neptune at the dance so I can see it. While I'm not happy to be used as a distraction, and you can let your... wife know that, I DO understand." Weiss then surprised him by pulling him into a hug. "Congratulations on your marriage and your child." It was a hollow thing when it hit him as she let go that was the first physical contact they had ever had. Not to mention...

"Wow. Now that I think about it, you might actually be the first one to say that; Weiss." The girl shrugged, in that weird polite Atlesian way before responding as she walked away.

"Give everyone time, Jaune. I know I won't be the last. I'll see you later." With that she walked away from the young man bathed in red light. He sighed once she was out of earshot, looking to the ceiling with a wistful expression.

"... Goodbye Snow Angel." Goodbye first love. "Hi Weiss." Hello good friend. "... I'm really tired."

[DING!] "Sigh, yes ma'am." He shook his fatigue off and went to go rescue his wife before she murdered someone. He meant it in jest but for some reason it didn't feel like it was that far from the truth.

Little did he know.

-o0O0o-

"Ah, Mr. Arc. Due to the situation with you and your wife, we have managed to provide a room for you two near JNPR's dorm rooms. We have also moved team CENM into the Beacon dormitories for the foreseeable future. These are the rooms in question." Glynda Goodwitch announced as the two of them were walking back to the dorms.

"Right. Thank you Professor." They took the information the older blonde handed out, but paused as she caught their shoulder with a pensive expression.

"I know I might seem a bit strict, especially with you Jaune, but if you two ever need someone to talk to about anything, know that I am here for you. Both of you."

"Thank you, Miss. Goodwitch. We'll remember that." The teacher left and the two of them looked to each other tiredly. "Get out things and meet in this new room in twenty?"

"..." she snarked.

"Yeah I get the couch. I figured that was a given after this day."

-o0O0o-

The -NPR was as quiet as it was cold. The girls huddled as far away from the door as possible, making it hard to gauge their reactions to him as he came to collect his things. Ren sat on his bed, stoic as possible. No one seemed to move as he went to his bed and collected his pack. The blondes eyes darting between his team.

"Guys... I don't know if you heard but they gave me and Neo a room together... I..." No one said anything and the awkward silence filled the air till he couldn't stand it. He finished packing up and laid the number of his new room on the big desk by the door. "I'm... I'm sorry again... If you want to talk... you'll know where I'll be I guess." As the door close he could almost swear he heard someone crying. And his heart grew heavy at the gravity of it all. Thankfully it didn't take him thirty seconds to reach his new room, swiping the door with his scroll he entered a normal dorm room except for one big alteration. In lieu of four twin beds this one only had a single queen sized bed. Laying in the center of the bed was Neo playing with something on her phone.

"So... your team give you the cold shoulder too?" Jaune remarked. Neo merely looked to him, shaking her head. In fact, it seemed to Neo that Cinder was ecstatic about being brought into the same hallway as her prey.

"Oh. So just mine." Great. Jaune thought. "I'm going to take a bath then go to bed." She waved him off distractedly, apparently he was less important than the scroll game she was playing. As the water hit his aching back he couldn't even fake it to himself that it was the shower head producing the streams of water that slipped down his cheeks. He had his 'wife', his friends, even his parents and little sister nearby yet he had never felt this alone in his life. Without a doubt, Jaune rationalized, this day had to be considered the worst in his short life. Hopefully with some sleep, things would look better tomorrow.

Little did he know...

-o0O0o-

Next Chapter: A carpenter's work is never done.

AN:

The FOURTH rewrite. And no, not because I didn't like it, but because I must be a walking EMP.

I killed off three USBs only keeping the barest of bits of this chapter each time. I had a Juniper/Jaune fight version, a Weiss heavy reaction one, a rebuild of Weiss' and now this one.

 **HOWEVER**

It also did not help that since I last put up a chapter, I have lost my store, spent far more time effort and money getting said store put into storage, and then searching for a job, giving up after 14 months due to having 16 years experience in a field that is now dead in my area due to the advent of camera phones and Walmart like competitors. Apparently this left me typecast into it. It finally culminated into me getting a full time job working in a warehouse with some friends who knew I badly needed a job. Having no experience in the job I had to learn from the ground up... oh and also rebuild my feet as I learned they haven't been in the correct shape since birth due to said job and have spent the last nine months in massive pain trying to learn how to walk again after this was addressed. All the while refusing to stop working due to my Mother loosing her job mere _hours_ after I acquired one, BTW that was her Christmas gift year before last, those assholes. It seems that real life likes to take as much as it can as of late. Annoying as that has been its only now that it has been calming down to the point I can even think of looking at these stories. Expect even slower updates than before my unwanted hiatus due to all this as I'll only have a limited couple of hours each week to write. Sorry for all of that.

Reviews:

The Immortal Doctor Reid : True True. I do feel pretty damned at the moment.

hentai18ancilla: This is the Pyrrha that would have been learning of the maidens powers within days had the Vytal festival not been put on hiatus. So yes, like most Pyrrha's who are still alive in fictions but said fictions end up in a non-Arkos friendly way the poor girl ends up being too late.

theycallmebeanz: Oddly enough for what it's worth Jaune got what he wanted, so he 'won' but I think both feel that they fought even at all that it was a loss. Yes Neo will be growing more.

VoidHart: So... You probably died from withdrawal by now. Sorry. RL is a B*tch.

Guest: Thanks, and sorry all the same.

patleon909: I'll have to see. Mostly I seem to Ship Nightshade lately. Arkos still seems like the wound is fresh to me. Volume 4-5 hasn't helped me get over 3's evil evil end well.

Cain: Working on it.

Amvmaster: Uh okay.

AZalmega: Fluent doesn't seem to fit me some days, but I will try. Cinder's time will come, when things really get moving.

LogAtt: Given my last look at the voting it appears like poor Jaune is going to be starting a Baskin Robbins here soon. The cover story is the weaker part of my rambling little thing, so it may take a while before it pops out.

redwolf23456: Thanks.

Zero testarossa: In Volume One, you are correct. However like everyone's art designs were altered in some ways to better suit the individuality of the character as CRWBY and the shows took off, so were her eyes. Volume Two, Volume Three, Four, Five, and the RWBY Chibis, Nora Valkyrie has teal **green** eyes. So consider the fact straightened. Just re watched the battle in Kuroyuki to make sure of it.

Suzaku21: Thanks, glad to hear but sorry for the horribly late update.

Axe: God I hope I can too!

Locothehood: Probably. Aura is painful to Grimm. And are you asking me if I could write a story about Cinder getting knocked up by Jaune?

Until next time, Keep Moving Forward!


End file.
